Expecting
by ArcherGirl224
Summary: [AU] Artemis, Zatanna, and Megan all go to the same school yet haven't spoken a word to each other. Ever. But that soon changes when they all find themselves pregnant at sixteen. Each girl must follow their own path to motherhood as they overcome their personal issues, high school drama, and form a special bond over the insane pregnancy. ***Warning: Dark Themes***
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing(s):** Super Martian, Chalant, and Spitfire  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **Artemis, Zatanna, and Megan all go to the same school yet haven't spoken a word to each other. Ever. But that soon changes when they all find themselves pregnant at sixteen. Each girl must follow their own path to motherhood as they overcome their personal issues, high school drama, and form a special bond over the insane pregnancy. AU

**Note: **Here's the background for each of the girls in _this_ AU

Artemis- Is Artemis Crock an average girl in Happy Harbor? No. Her mom has been in jail and her sister left her when she was 9. Every day since then she's been with her boyfriend Cameron, but he's been getting _physical_. The only ones who remotely know are her friends Barbara and Wally. And Wally's sure to help her through it, even if she's scared.

Zatanna- Her name is Zatanna Zatara. She's traveled all over the world on magic tours, until her dad died last month. Now, her mom is so passive that she doesn't even notice Zatanna's lack of eating. But her boyfriend Dick does, and while she's convinced that her weight isn't the right number, he thinks she's perfect.

Megan- Do you know Megan Morse? She's a ball of sunshine right? Well, on the surface at least. Underneath she's sensitive and has a history of cutting. Megan lives in a loft with her brother Gar, and boyfriend Conner. But sometimes Conner can't even see through her layers. Will he help her with her issues?

_Zatanna's POV:_

"Zatanna, let's go!" my mom calls from down stairs. "I'm going to be late. _You're_ going to be late!"

I finish retching into the toilet. "Be there in a second, Mom!" I reply, flushing the toilet and rinsing my mouth out with water.

"ZATANNA!"

I groan. My mom was not making my day easy already. I don't like it when my mom has to drive me to school. Usually, my boyfriend Dick will take me, but he was a mathlete practice this morning.

I leave the bathroom, grabbing my schoolbag on the way to the stairs. I feel my phone vibrate as I walk down the first stair. I giggle when I notice it was a text from him.

'_Good morning Zee :) How did you sleep?_'

"ZAT -!" My mother began, but stopped when she saw me on the stairs. "Will you stop texting and hurry up? Dick can wait five minutes until we get into the car."

I roll my eyes, but follow her out to the car.

"Oh, you didn't eat anything for breakfast. Do you wanna stop somewhere quick?"

"No, I'm okay Mom." I wonder if this is the first time that she's noticed that I skipped breakfast, considering I haven't eaten it in almost a _month_.

"Are you sure, dear?"

"Yes," I answer, smiling down at my phone. I texted Dick back.

'_Good morning. I slept well thank you for asking, 3' _

Honestly I _didn't_ feel good. I felt sick. But no, I wasn't going to tell anyone about me being sick. It's only making me throw up more than I usually do, not that I'm complaining.

_Megan's POV:_

I woke up late for school. I then start getting dressed into a canary yellow dress (with thin straps and hem falling just above my knees), my favorite denim jacket, white ballet flats, and matching purse. I grab my car keys and walk out of my bedroom door.

"Conner?" I call, looking down the hallway. The bathroom door was open, so I'm guessing he probably already left to get to 0-hour for his extra credit.

I'm guessing he also didn't wake my brother up. "Garfield!" I say, knocking on his door. "You need to wake up! We're late!"

He mumbles something like "okay" and I start to walk back to my room. "I'm not kidding, Gar!" I yell over my shoulder.

As I reached my room, I take off my jacket and find a pair of scissors in my dresser. I add another cut to my wrist as my phone rang. It was a text from Conner.

'_Hey, Meg. Is everything okay? 0-hour's over and I haven't seen you at school yet._'

I take a deep breath, savoring the feeling of all stress gone before texting him back. '_Yes, we overslept. Gotta take Gar to school, then I'll be right there_.'

I sit with my back against the door as I grab something to stop the blood coming from my arm. Garfield knocks lightly on my door. "I'm ready, sis."

I swallow, get up, and put my jacket on. I open the door, and he's right on the other side.

"Let's go," I say ruffling his auburn hair.

_Artemis' POV:_

"Artemis! We've gotta go soon," Barbara says through the door. Yeah, I was sleeping over at her place again, but hey? It's not like I have any other friends. Well maybe Wally, but he's catching on to my lies. And there was no way I was going home. Not until Cam, calmed down.

"Thanks, Barbie." I call out. "I'll be down soon. I'm just putting makeup on."

"Oh, well, in that case, make sure you put lots on!" she teased, while walking away. I roll my eyes in the mirror and catch sight of what I was trying to hide. I groan. A big, ugly bruise surrounding my eye.

My phone vibrates: a text from Cameron. I groan.

'_I'm so sorry, babe. Please answer me, I love you._'

He's sorry? And he loves me? Maybe I should answer him with what might be happening…

Then I catch sight of my eye again. I sigh. Nope.

I just finished my makeup and checked to see if you could see the bruise as my phone vibrated again. Uh, Cameron, just leave me alone!

Barbara calls me again when I realize the text was from Wally.

'_Hey, Arty. How 'ya doing today? Is he back?'_

I smile. Wally knows about Cameron and my break up and is worried about me. He doesn't know why we broke up but, still how sweet is he?

'_Better, thanks. And now he's leaving me alone… Apparently that's all he's good for.'_ I text back.

"ARTY!" Barbara yells once again.

"I'm coming!" I shout and walk out the guest room in the Gordon house-hold.

**[A/N: Soooo… The 24****th**** is my birthday. I feel like I should be updating something else. But I really wanted to start this. The idea has just been trailing in my mind…]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N: I just saw Safe Haven, for my birthday and… GREAT MOVIE! But unlike Bart no spoilers. Thank you for all the reviews! I don't usually do mail bags, but I think I will for this story…]**

**RockyLover: Well, no. In the show their all about a year apart. But I messed with the timeline, so that they all can go to school, and well – it's how I 'unleash my imagination'**

**ItsGacyPuddin: You have pretty much reviewed all my stories, so I promise to update Torture soon ;)**

**ComicsGeek102: Glad it kept your interest!**

**LupusLover: I understand what you mean about M'gann. I just wanted her to have something to cope with and I've been there so I was like 'eh, what the hell?'**

**And thank you any guests who reviewed!**

_Zatanna's POV:_

I had just gotten to school when I was greeted by Megan Morse. She was in a few of her classes. But I'd never actually spoke to her. "Hi, Zatanna," she says giving me a huge smile.

I pull back a strand of hair and examine her. "Hi, Megan. Why are you smiling so much?"

She spins in a circle, her yellow dress flaring out. "I'm just so happy!" she giggles, trying to catch the end of her dress.

I nod. Yeah, she's always in a good mood. It's starting to irritate me. "Yeah, so have you seen Dick?" I ask eager to distance myself from her overly-chipper attitude. Honestly how does she expect me to be happy if I have so much fat on me? She spins around another time while nodding.

"He's by the auditorium."

I'm about to ask if she wants to walk with me to get him, when she looks past me and grins from ear to ear _again_.

"Conner!" she squeals, running from me to tackle her boyfriend._ So much for friendly…_

_Artemis' POV:_

I'm in a stall in the bathroom at school. I don't want to do this here, but there was no way I was doing it at Barbara's. That would be almost as embarrassing as taking the test.

To be honest, I don't want to be doing this at all, but it's got to be done.

I can't believe that I'm doing this at sixteen. I would have never imagined. I want to be successful; go to college. And it could all come crashing down.

I look at the stupid test on top of the toilet. _A pregnancy test._ It better hurry up and give me an answer. The box said it would only take three minutes, but it has to have been four at least. I can't be late to Mr. Greenwood's class. Well, I could. He probably wouldn't even be there on time. But I want to keep some form of order in my life.

I don't even know how this happened. Rephrase that. I don't when/why/where it happened. I remember going to a party, getting drunk, and then Wally walking me back to Cam's.

And with that, I'm back to staring at the stupid stick on the toilet. I think I can see something on it, so I pick it up.

Just then, the bell rings and I gotta get to class. I notice the pink plus sign, but I can't react to it. I wrap it in a paper towel, then throw it in the trash. I wash my hands and leave.

_Megan's POV:_

I think something's wrong with Zatanna. This morning, she seemed a bit off. Normally, I wouldn't have noticed but I spoke to her for the _first_ time.

I wish that she'd tell me things. They think that I'm small and fragile, but I'm not. I mean, I am small, but I can take things. I can be strong. Yeah, I like to be happy, but no one is happy all the time, and as much as my friends like to think: I'm not happy all the time. I'm a real live person. And cutting proves that…

My thoughts are interrupted when that girl Artemis comes into class. She doesn't look okay either. She has a few classes with Conner, and she sounds really nice. As soon as I see her I know what I'm going to do.

I'm going to force Zatanna and Artemis to go to the mall with me. I could use it and I'm sure they could too. I'm so excited that I start planning it in my head.

I know I'm smiling like an idiot by the time Mr. Greenwood comes in.

Conner looks at me as Mr. Greenwood begins speaking. "Megan," he whispers, smiling, "you're glowing." And as I suppress a giggle he kisses my head gently.


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N: You all are too kind! In case anyone was confused Cameron is Icicle Jr.'s civilian name. Thank you all again! Oh, I plan on updating every day, but if it gets to overwhelming, I'll update on every Wednesday. On with the mail – ] **

**Rhianna Park: Why thank you! I try to keep it interesting. **

**ItsGacyPuddin: Wednesday… Wednesday… The wait is almost over…**

**ComicsGeek102: I usually write more fluff, but angst works well for me too :) so the change is nice**

_Megan's POV:_

"Just try this on, Arty," I begged, holding up a bright red midriff-bearing dress for her to see. "Please?" We had been at the mall over an hour and she hadn't bought _one_ thing but in that one hour, I learned: Artemis' favorite color was green, she had a boyfriend named Cameron, she hates the sound of Styrofoam rubbing together, she calls her best friend Wally 'baywatch', and she doesn't own a single dress.

While on the other hand, Zatanna's hardly spoken a word.

"Sorry Megan, but if it don't have a back I'm not even going to try it," the blonde replied stubbornly. "How about you Zatanna? See anything you like?" I ask her. Turning on her heel she makes a face.

"The clothes here don't fit me. I'm not shaped right..."

"Zatanna," I chided gently. "Don't say things like that."

"It's true."

"It's not."

Finally Artemis settled with a white sleeveless dress, with a thin chestnut colored belt, tied close to her center. While I picked out 4 or 5 dresses. And Zatanna remained without any clothing. But we did get some accessories from 'Forever 21' and 'Hot Topic'.

"Hey guys, Conner's out with Gar bowling, do you want to just come crash at my place?" I ask, secretly pleading. After a chorus of 2 yes' I burst with joy on the inside. The only other girl's I know are from cheerleading, and I don't want to hang out with Wendy or Karen, they are too bossy.

And then I catch sight of something in Artemis' purse as we walk out the door: a box of pregnancy tests.

_Artemis' POV: _

I'm sitting on the floor between Zatanna and Megan in Megan's room as some movie plays on the TV. I'm not focusing on it; I'm sulking. This is not how I expected tonight go. I mean, finding out your pregnant and then being forced to go shopping isn't how I wanted to spend my Friday. But then Zatanna gets up from we were sitting (surrounded by popcorn, Laffy Taffy, and pizza).

"Where are you going?" I ask, looking up at her. Megan doesn't look away from the TV.

"I gotta pee," She replies, and then she's off down the hall to the bathroom.

"Artemis?" Megan turns to me whispering. I look confused but answer her, "Yes?"

"I saw the pregnancy test in your bag. Is it true that your – you know…" And then all the blood rushes to my face.

"Yes." And then she surprises me, by saying "Can I take one?"

"I-I guess. Bu-but what about Zatanna?" I stammer. Quickly she yells down the hall,

"Zatanna, we're out of soda can you go to QT and get more?" a muffled yes comes, and then I grab the box from my bag after I hear the front door slam shut.

… … …

"Here goes nothing," She says more to herself than to me as she goes to look at the results. Positive.

"'That ain't no etch-a-sketch,'" I begin, but she cuts me off.

"Do not quote Juno at a time like this! This is not funny!"

I sit on her bed and she sits next to me. "That's the third one, Meg. I think it's time to admit—"

"NO!" She shout. "Conner, and I can barely care for Gar. How the hell are we gonna handle a baby?"

I put my hand on her shoulder tell her, "Well, we have to face it sooner or later. We're gonna be moms, Megan and -" my speech was cut short due to the door slamming shut, meaning one thing: Zatanna.

"What are we gonna do? She can't see this! She can't know yet!" Megan yells standing and pacing frantically.

"We're going to hide all of this stuff. We're going to act like nothing's wrong. Then, tomorrow, we can freak out. We can decide what we're going to do." I

I take a deep breath. Okay, okay. I can do that. I can do that.

_Zatanna's POV: _

I drop off the sodas in the fridge and run back to the bathroom. Before I do what I need to do, I catch sight of myself in the full-body mirror. I lift my pajama top and nearly cry. My belly's grown. I frown immediately and poke it. I wish Megan had a scale. I didn't think that the fat would pile on that quick. Or has it been there all day and I haven't noticed?

I gasp and make my way quickly to the toilet to take care of this. When I'm finished throwing up, I realize that there's no more toilet paper left on the roll.

"Hey, Megan!" I call out. "Do you have more toilet paper?"

"Yeah!" she responds. "Under the sink!" I hear Artemis say something but it's muffled.

I open the cabinet under the sink and boy am I surprised. An opened pregnancy test boxes are shoved right in there. I squeak. The door opens and Artemis and Megan are there. I thought I locked that door…

Before they realize anything, I flush the toilet and stand up. They stare at me, eyes wide, until Artemis snaps.

"Why would you let her go in there?"

"How was I supposed to know where you put them, Arty?"

"What? Did you think I hid them in them in Candy Land?"

"No, but-!"

I cut Megan off. "You're pregnant, Artemis?" I scrunch my face in confusion.

She stammers. Then, points at Megan. "She's pregnant too!"

"What?" Megan shouts. "I thought you weren't going to tell!"

"That was until she found out!"

"Yeah, about you!"

I look between the two of them, tears pooling in my eyes. "You're both pregnant, and you weren't going to tell me?"

"Zee, it wasn't like that…"

"We were gonna tell you…"

"No," I say, pushing past them and grabbing the few of my things that I'd taken out of my bag. I shove them back in as Artemis and Megan follow me.

"Zatanna, what are you doing?" Artemis asks sternly. I turn back to her, my own face stern. She has no reason to be mad at me. She was the one who wasn't going to tell me that she was pregnant.

"I'm going home," I say as I walk down the stairs.

"Don't leave," Megan pleas.

I stop at the bottom step and turn to face them at the top. "I can't believe you two! You weren't even going to tell me about it!" They stood there with guilty faces and I turned on my heel. "Exactly!" I yell, as I walk through the front door. _They weren't the only ones with secrets…_ I smirk, grasping the pregnancy test; I had taken from the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N: Okay! I will update everything tomorrow including, "Expecting", "Torture", "The Grayson's", and FINALLY "Gotham Fires". And there's not a lot of mail, in between each day, so I think I'll just do every other Wednesday, plus I need to breathe. But hey, it's still in the options pile… -]**

**ItsGacyPuddin: Interesting… I'm not going to tell you if either is right or not. And since you LOVE theroies, I'll give you a hint as to next chapter. One of the dad's finds out. But who? **

_Zatanna's POV:_

I don't wanna have to face what I found out last night. I don't wanna get _fat_. I walk towards my locker. Apparently, I look as horrible as I feel.

"Hey, Zatanna," Wally calls as I walk past him.

"Hi, Wally." I reply, my voice sounding unusually gruff.

"What's wrong?" he asks, walking toward me. It's too much and tears start to spill out of my eyes.

He opens his arms and I walk into them. "Zee, tell me what's wrong. I'll make it all better."

I open my mouth to tell him, but I can't form words, only sobs. He leads me to the vending machine.

Soon he forces me to look into his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong? Did Dick do something?"

I shake my head no. "Then what's wrong?"

I wipe the tears from my eyes and take a deep breath.

"I'mtiredandsadandangryandnervo usandIfeellikeI'mgonnathrowup."

"Whoa, slow down. I can't understand what you're saying." I sniffle and nod. "I'm tired, and sad, and angry, and nervous, and I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"Okay," He says releasing a breath. "One at a time. Why are you sad?"

I open my mouth to reply, but I then Megan and Artemis step through the doors and I panic. "What's going on?" he asks as I hide behind him.

"Keep me away from them!"

"What?" he asks, turning around so he can see me cowering behind him. "Why?"

"Cause I stole one of Meg's pregnancy tests last night and she's probably found out by now!"

"WHAT?"

I slap my hand over my mouth and stand straight up. "Oh, no! No! You didn't hear that! You didn't hear anything!" _So much for me telling them first…_

"The hell I did!" He whisper-yells. "I thought you said Dick didn't do anything!"

"He didn't!" I defend.

"So he's not the daddy?"

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course he is!"

"Then he did do _something_!" I sigh in frustration. "That is not the problem here, Wally!"

"No, the problem is that you stole Megan's pregnancy test."

"Well, I don't know if it was hers or Artemis'."

His eyes bulge even more.

"You didn't hear that! I didn't say anything!"

He's about to reply when they walk over furious. I giggle nervously. "Hi, guys."

"Don't you 'hi, guys' us, _Zatanna._"

"Don't you yell at me, _Artemis_."

"Oh," she says with a look. Thank goodness Wally steps in front of me as I squeak and take a step back.

"Wallace Rudolph West, move!" She hisses out.

"No, Artemis Lian Crock, I won't."

"Wally, Arty and I really need to talk to Zatanna about something," Megan steps between the blonde and the redhead. "Can you please just leave?"

"Nooope." He says stretching the 'o'.

Artemis rolls her eyes, "Move, West. You don't know what's going on."

"Oh, I think I do," he says, shooting a look at both of them. All eyes turn to me. Or should I say his eyes and their glares.

"YOU TOLD HIM!" They shout in unison.

"Well, I didn't mean to!"

"How does that come up in conversation?" Megan yells. "I don't know…" I slump.

_Megan's POV:_

"Listen, Megalicious I know you're mad at Zatanna right now, but I was gonna find out eventually," he pauses and looks at Artemis. "About both of you taking those tests."

Artemis sighs, her shoulders slumping. "I'm sorry, Wally. I didn't want you to find out like this."

He shakes his head sadly. "No, really," She says quickly. "I was going to tell you. You're my best friend. I, I just found out yesterday. Megan and Zee just both kind of stumbled onto it first."

Then Artemis looks at me. "Don't look at me, Arty. I didn't even tell mine yet."

"Yours was positive, too?" Wally asks me. I look at him incredulously.

"Yeah," I say. "Why else would I care you knew _before_ Conner?"

"Oh, yeah…" he says looking away and scratching the back of his neck. He's embarrassed and I can tell because he's blushing as red as his hair.

"How is Cameron?" Zatanna asks suddenly. And I know she's just changing the subject, because Gar does it all the time.

"We broke up."

Together Zatanna and I gasp. "Oh, I'm sorry, Artemis."

The blonde bites her lip. "Don't be. It was for the best."

"Yeah, but now you're gonna have to do this by yourself."

"Well, I haven't told him yet. He might want to be involved with the baby even if we're not together anymore."

Wally looks into her eyes and I feel like I'm going to gush. Because _that_ look he gives her, it's the same one Conner gives_ me_. "No matter what he says, you're not gonna be alone. You got me." And with the ginger's words she blushes. And then Wally looks away from Artemis and clears his throat.

"So, Zatanna," I begin, and she looks at me, her big blue eyes wide and innocent. "You're not off the hook. What were your results?"

She looks down at her hands, playing with her fingers. "Positive," she mumbles. We're all quiet for a few seconds. She finally looks up again and this time her eyes are filled with tears.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. How can I tell Dick? My mom? Or… Bruce? Everyone's gonna be so disappointed in me," her voice wavers.

"Zee," Artemis says, hugging the ebony haired girl as the tears spill. Artemis has tears in her eyes too. "Don't worry. We've got each other." She looks at me. Immediately, I join their hug.

"Yeah, we've got each other," I agree, and anyone could hear my enthusiasm.

"And you've all got me," Wally says, joining this hug.

_Artemis' POV:_

I'm in the delivery room. Sweat is all over my face. The pain is excruciating, but I know that it'll be over soon.

"One more push," the doctor says at the foot of the bed.

I scream and push, but it doesn't feel like anything's happening. That is, until I hear a cry.

My baby.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The doctor holds him up so I can see, but he's all bloody. Soon, they take him away to clean him.

My sweet, little, baby boy.

"You did it, Arty," someone says from the left of me and it's only then that I realize that someone's holding my hand. I look up and I'm surprised. It's not Cameron.

It's Wally.

"We got our little boy." He says, kissing me. "Our perfect son."

"Would you like to hold your son now?" a nurse in pink scrubs asks and I nod. She hands the blue bundle to me and smiles. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. West."

Whoa, Mr. and Mrs. West? Wally and I are married? No wait, that never happened.

I wake up alone in my bed. Of course it was just a dream. I only found out about this baby yesterday, but Wally isn't the dad. So, why was he in my dream, holding my hand, talking about our son?

Is it a sign? Maybe I'm reading too much into it. It could just be the pregnancy hormones. God, will it ever stop feeling weird to refer to myself as pregnant? Will Cameron get used to calling me pregnant? Will Wally?

Ugh, boys. I don't think that I can get into another relationship right now, but Wally's certainly making it tempting.

I sigh and my phone rings. It's another text from Cameron. He has impeccable timing.

'_Arty, please. I need you in my life. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you._'

I groan and throw my phone onto my desk. Why does everything have to be so complicated? I decide to ignore my pregnancy-related issues and try to go back to sleep.

When that finally becomes a bust, I think about my baby. I can see it now. A little boy with my complexion and eyes. He'll have a small tuff of Cameron's hair, and the tiniest hands and feet.

_I gotta tell Cam soon…_ and with that, I drift to sleep thinking about my baby.


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N: Thanks for all the love, you are all really kind! Oh, and I might start a collection of Tim/Steph drabbles, but only if you want. Mail Time - ]**

**SpitfireChick: Thank you! I enjoy writing for Spitfire (and Chalant). Super Martian, is harder though surprisingly… **

**ItsGacyPuddin: Today is here and if you die from a heart attack, please don't sue me…**

**silvergirl550: I used a suggestion of yours; I hope you don't mind :) **

**Poseidon'sdaughter3: Yeah, poor Zatanna… thank you for the review! I really do appreciate it**

_Artemis' POV:_

So, today's the big day. The day that I tell Cameron. I don't know what to expect. He seemed really happy that I finally texted him back this morning before school.

"See 'ya, Barbie!" I call as I get out of her car and walk to Cam's apartment. I knock on the door. My hands are sweating and my stomach is doing flips, but I know that I've gotta go through with it.

He opens the door smiling, and I try to smile back, but I'm still not comfortable with what happened the other night. "Hey, Art," he says stepping closer.

"Hi, Cam," I reply swinging my arms back and forth. He moves to hug me and I flinch.

He stops in his tracks. "Listen, Artemis, I am so sorry about what happened—"

"Maybe, we should go inside and talk?"

"Yeah, yeah," he says, moving aside so I can walk in. I follow him up to his room. As soon as we reach his doorway, he starts apologizing again.

"I'm sorry, Art. I don't know how many times I'm gonna have to say it to you for you to know that I mean it, but I do. From the bottom of my heart. It was a onetime thing, I swear."

This wasn't the conversation that I came to have, but I guess it had to be done to see where we stand, which could lead us into the conversation that I planned.

"Why did you do it, Cameron?" I ask, cursing the tears that formed in my eyes.

"I just love you so much, Art. When I thought that something was going on between you and Wally, I just lost it. I was so afraid you didn't love me that I didn't think. I just let my emotions control me. Please, babe. I'm sorry."

"You should've just trusted me when I told you nothing happened."

"I know. I know, and I'm so sorry." His eyes are wide and pleading. It's so hard to stay mad at him.

"You already said that," I say smirking. His eyes light up when he smiles.

"I mean it."

I take a deep breath. "Well," I say. "You're forgiven." He picks me up and spins me around.

When he stops, he looks at me concerned. "You didn't tell anyone, right?"

"No," I inform and I can see the relief on his face.

"Good. I wouldn't want someone to think that I beat you up all the time," he explains and kisses me.

I pull away from the kiss and his embrace. He looks at me curiously. "We need to talk."

"We just did."

"Not about that. About something else, something bigger."

"Well, whatever it is, we can work through it. Together." He reaches out and grabs my hand.

I smile. Suddenly I'm not afraid to tell him. He continues to wait for me to speak, so I do. "I'm, I'm pregnant, Cameron."

His smile disappears and his expression darkens. "What?"

"I'm pregnant," I repeat.

He rips his hand away from mine. "No, I heard you, but how?"

"Well, when a boy and a girl love each other-"

It happens so fast that I don't realize it until I feel a familiar sting. I touch my hand to my face. He just slapped me.

"Now's not the time to joke, Artemis," his voice is hard and cold. It's scary. I start to back away. He grabs my arm forcefully and pulls me toward him, bringing me just inches from his face.

"I thought you said we can work through this together."

"Are you kidding me? We can't have a kid! We're teenagers. You need to have an abortion_. Soon_."

"No," I say quietly, pulling away. "I've decided to keep it. I wasn't even going to tell you. I figured you might want to be a part of its life, but I was wrong."

He scoffs in my face, not letting go of my arm. His grip is really starting to hurt.

"Oh, yeah? How do you even know the kids mine? We haven't slept together for months! And how do you exactly plan on supporting this kid, huh? I know I'm not paying any damn child support." he taunts.

"No. I-I'll have support. Roy's practically my b-brother, so I k-know I'll have Ollie and Dinah, plus Babs, and Megan, and W-" I begin to say Wally, but stop. His eyes are filled with nothing but rage now.

"Wally, huh?" He screams in my face, grabbing my other arm and shaking me forcefully. My hair is flying all over the place, and I can't see his face anymore.

He finally stops shaking me, and I have a roaring headache. Before I can do anything, he smacks me hard across the face again. It's so hard that I fall onto his bed. I think I'm bleeding.

He opens his bedroom door as I struggle to get up. I yelp as he grabs my hair.

"Get out of here. I don't want anything to do with you or your baby, you slut."

I rush out of his house as fast as I can. When I get outside, I realize that I was right. My nose is bleeding. I walk about a block before sitting on the curb.

I finally give in and call someone to pick me up. "Wally, can you come get me? It's kind of an emergency…"

_Zatanna's POV:_

I'm nervous. I hate being alone, especially in new places, but I know that I needed to come here. I need to know for sure. I know that I took a test at home, but they're not always right. And I only took one. Artemis and Megan each must have taken at least two.

So this is a smart decision, right?

"Zatanna Zatara," a woman calls from the doorway, a clipboard in her hand. I instinctively reach for someone, but no one's sitting next to me. I'm here alone. Maybe coming here alone wasn't the best idea.

I get up and walk toward the nurse. Maybe I should've told Dick first. He'd be here. Or even Megan, Artemis, or Wally. I just don't wanna be alone back here.

The woman smiles and motions for me to walk into a corridor. She shuts the door behind her and takes the lead. I follow.

"Hi, Zatanna. I'm Margaret and I'll be taking all of your vitals today," she introduces herself as we make a turn. "Things like your blood pressure, temperature, and weight. The doctor will see you afterwards, okay?"

We arrive at a scale. I nod, but I suddenly feel like I can't breathe. They're going to weigh me. My throat is dry as I step onto the scale. I hate this. I hate this. I can suddenly feel the apple I had for lunch sitting heavily in my stomach. I'm going to vomit.

The scale beeps and the numbers flash before my eyes. 83. 83 pounds. Margaret writes the stupid number down.

She leads me into another room, and instructs me to sit down. She asks me a few questions and does some other things like take my temperature, like she said. But I'm just focused on the 83.

'_Too high,_' I think. '_It's too high._'

She leaves the room, and immediately, I find the trashcan and empty my stomach. Stupid 83.

I sit down on the exam table again and I get a text from Dick.

'_Hey, Tanna. I feel like I haven't really seen you the last two days. Is everything ok?_'

I feel guilty. He should know what's going on, but I can't tell him just yet. I can't.

I text him back. _'Everything's fine, just a lot of schoolwork. Sorry. I'll make it up to you soon_.'

Finally the doctor comes in. He smiles too. And to know that he smiled, makes me feel a little better.

"Hi, Zatanna, I'm Dr. Thompkins." He offers me his hand. I shake it politely, and realize his grip was tight against my tiny and limber fingers.

"Okay," he says, looking down at the clipboard that Margaret left. "It appears that you think you're pregnant?"

I nod.

"All right. Well, I'll do an exam, and then we'll take a blood sample to be sure."

I gulp. "Now, now, it's nothing to be worried about. Just a quick exam, a few questions, and a little needle. I don't count on any disasters so it should go by quickly."

I laugh, realizing that he _must_ be feeling the aster. "Okay."

"Lie down, please." I do as he asks. "Lift your shirt, just a little. Right there's good. Thank you."

He presses down on my belly in a few spots, asking if I feel anything. By the time that he's done, he looks convinced.

"Miss Zatara, after performing the exam I do believe that you are pregnant. By the way your stomach feels, I would say that you are about two or three months pregnant. I won't be able to know for sure until we do an ultrasound. I don't think that a blood test will be required, but we'll still do one anyway."

He calls for Margaret, but stays in the room as she collects some of my blood.

"Zatanna, we need to talk about a few things now, okay?" I nod. "Okay, is the father in the picture?"

"Yes," I reply. Even though I didn't tell Dick yet, I know he'd never leave me.

"Good," he says, writing down on his chart. "If this were to change, are you aware of the options?" I nod again. "Have you decided what you're going to do, or at least given it some thought?"

"Yes," I clear my voice. "I'm-I'm going to keep it."

He nods. "Okay, then one thing I'm concerned about is your weight." My weight? Oh, no. It's too high. It's too high and it's not good for my baby.

"It's too low," he says, interrupting my mental freak out. "Right now, you're only at 83 pounds. Throughout the course of a normal pregnancy, a woman needs to gain between 25 to 30 pounds, but since you're underweight, you'll need to gain a little more."

Gain 25 to 30 pounds? Is he nuts? That's way too much. Too much.

He continues talking, but everything blurs in my mind.

Weight. Babies. Higher risk. 83 pounds. Important vitamins. Weight. Prenatal vitamins. 25 to 30 pounds. Folic acid. Weight.

Too much. It all blurs.

_Megan's POV:_

"I'm here," I say as I enter the loft and throw my jacket onto this couch.

"I've noticed," he said, turning away from the kitchen. Apparently he was helping himself before I got there. "We haven't really talking in a while, or cuddled. Do you wanna watch some TV together?"

"Sure," I say and he puts his arm up. I scoot over so I can lay my head on his shoulder. "Hello Megan?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Seriously, Con?" I ask, sitting up.

"Ah, ah, ah," he says, giving me a look.

"Fine," I reply with a huff. "Please."

"Please what?" He smiles.

"Please let's watch the Hello Megan. I haven't seen it in over a month."

He looks surprised, but still has an amused smile on his face as he gets up to put the movie on. "You didn't force Zatanna and Artemis?"

"No," I snap. "We had other things to do."

Shrugging it off, Conner takes my left hand in his. And my bracelet falls down. I don't even notice until I feel him tense up.

I turn to look at him. "What are you-?" I begin to ask, but stop when I notice he's staring at my wrist. I try to yank it away, but his grip is firm.

"Conner…"

"I thought we talked about this."

"We did, but-"

"No buts, Meg," He exclaims, dropping my hand and standing up. "You promised me you wouldn't hurt yourself anymore!"

"Would you calm down? It's only one cut. See?" I ask, showing him the single cut standing out against all the old pink scars.

"I don't care if it was only one, Meg. It's still bad."

"How is it bad?" I ask, standing up, coming face to face with him. "I only hurt myself."

Then he grabs my wrist again, holding it tight as I try to pull away. He traces the cut and another scar.

"You're not," he says barely audible.

"I'm not what?" I snap back.

He looks up at me, his crystal blue eyes wide. He looks sad. "You hurt me when you do this to yourself, Megan. I love you and I can't bear to see you like this."

I have tears in my eyes, but I don't wanna look at him anymore. I don't want to feel guilty for this. This is the one way that I can make myself feel better.

"And if he knew, Gar would hurt too."

I snap my head around to face him. "Don't bring my brother into this."

"Why not," he asks challengingly. "What do you think he'd do if he knew, hmmm? Do you think he'd be okay with it?"

I bite my lip. "No," I agree reluctantly, turning my head. Of course Gar wouldn't be okay with it. Nobody would. That's why nobody knows, except for Conner, but I didn't tell him. He actually cared enough to find out for himself.

He lifts my chin to meet his eyes. "Then please, if not for yourself or for me, stop doing this to yourself for Gar. You're all he has left, Megan."

I close my eyes and the tears fall. I nod. Stupid Conner for bringing my brother into this. He kisses my lips softly. "Thank you."

I nod and he wraps his arms around me. "Want to finish watching the movie?"

"Sure," I say, wiping my tears. I hate crying, and whenever I do it only feels better when my 'Super Boy' holds me.


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N: Thank you all, and I don't know why but I felt like I didn't include enough Chalant, so this chapter should hopefully make up for that. Mail Time -]**

**MVictoria994: Thank you darling! And I tried to include his reaction, but I think I'm going to wait until the next chapter!**

**Poseidon'sdaughter3: Have no fear there's no crickets here! 'GO SUCK AN ICICLE!' is my new catchphrase :)**

**silvergirl550: I'm glad you don't mind, and thanks for the support.**

**ItsGacyPuddin: LOL, because he's all about the ice!**

**firecrackerxx: :( What? You don't like it?**

**Chalant Lover: YAY! Thank you for your kindness, and you found your dress so DOUBLE YAY! When you read my stuff it makes me happy Trezha ;)**

_Artemis' POV: _

Wally pulls up ten minutes after I call him and he's already freaking out. When he sees me, it only gets worse.

"Arty? What happened to you?" He asks, running up to me. I'm holding my nose. It still really hurts, and it's still bleeding a little.

He helps me stand up. "I'm okay, Wally. Can you just take me to your house for a little?"

"Look at you, Artemis! You're all bruised and bloody! You're not okay." He opens the car door for me.

I sigh and sit in the passenger seat. "Can we just go to your house?" He opens his mouth to object, but I cut him off. "I swear I will tell you everything once we get there. Just please, take me away from here."

He looks reluctant, so I pout. "Please?"

"I think I should take you to a hospital."

"No, no. I'll be fine."

"But you're bleeding."

"Trust me; Bab's broke my nose before. I know what it feels like. This is not a broken nose," I say and gesture to my face.

He sighs, but motions for me to turn around right in the seat. I do and buckle my seatbelt. He shuts the door; then, he gets in the driver side.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to an emergency room?" He asks once again before we leave.

"I'm sure, Wally. I just wanna get away from here." He looks at me, but doesn't ask any other questions except for the occasional "Are you okay?"

When we finally get to his house, my nose stops bleeding, but there's still dried blood all over my face and hands.

I go to clean up before Wally can pressure me into some answers. I really don't want to tell him. I don't want to tell anybody.

I look in the mirror after I'm done cleaning the blood away, which incidentally, cleaned the makeup that I had on my face off, revealing the other bruise that was still there.

I sigh at my reflection. How did I become this? How did I become this girl where I let a guy use me? Logically, I know what Cameron did wasn't my fault, but I can't help it. How did I let this happen? How didn't I get out of there when he first hit me? Why did I go back?

I'm so stupid. Because of my poor judgment, I allowed not only myself, but my baby to be put in danger. Oh, god, I'm going to be a horrible mom…

I start to cry right in the bathroom and soon there's a knock on the door. "Arty?" Wally asks from behind the door. "Are you okay in there?"

I wipe my tears quickly and open the door. He's standing on the other side with a very concerned expression. He gasps angrily when he sees my bruised face, but his voice is soft and gentle. "Please, Artemis," he begs, reaching out and gently touching my face. "Tell me what happened."

I take in a shuddery breath. "Well, you know Cam and I broke up, right?" He nods. "It was because we got into an argument and…" I trailed off not wanting to say it.

Wally's fists clench. "Cameron did this to you?"

I nod. "The first time, right before we broke up, he slapped me, but this time he slapped me so hard I fell on to his bed. My nose started bleeding." He's shaking at this point, and I'm afraid to tell him the rest of what happened, but I do anyway, because I need to tell somebody, even if I don't want to.

"He shook me really hard too. Gave me a really bad headache, called me a slut and pulled my hair."

Wally takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself. He takes my hands in his, then he sees the bruises that are starting to form on my neck. Hand shaped bruises.

"He did this to you?" Wally asks and I nod once again. "I'm not blaming you, but why," he asks looking at me with sad eyes. "Why would you go back to him after he hurt you, Arty?"

"I…" I look away from him. "I told him about the baby. I thought he might want to be involved."

"He hit you even after he knew about the baby?" His voice has a fierceness to it now that it didn't have before.

"Yeah…"

He drops my hands and starts moving toward the door I grab his arm. "NO, WALLY!" I yell. "Do not go back there!"

"Why not? He obviously likes to beat up on people! Let's see him take on somebody his own size!" He starts to walk away again, but I grab him. "Wally, please," I plead, my voice breaking. "I just want this all to go away. Going there will only prove to him that he has some kind of power. Please, Wally. Please."

He takes a deep breath, then another, and another until he's finally calm enough to speak. "You're gonna press charges, right?"

I shake my head. "I don't want to."

"But, Artemis-"

"Please, Wally. I don't want to. I just can't." He bites his lip and reluctantly nods.

"It's your decision." I breathe a sigh of relief. Thank god, he's letting this go.

"But,"

'Oh no,' I think to myself.

"If Cameron doesn't want to be this baby's daddy, then, I will. I'm not letting you do this alone, Artemis."

_Megan's POV:_

Zatanna appeared at my loft, surprising me this casual afternoon.

"Hi," I say walking out to the kitchen. "Do you want a snack? Are you craving anything?" I rub my teeny tiny, not-even-noticeable baby belly and she remembers that we needed to talk, about something.

She shakes her head no. "So, Megan," She begins as I go to make my own snack.

"Yeah?"

"You told Conner, right?" I freeze.

"No…" I say slowly.

"Oh, really? Well in any case, can you help me with how I should tell Dick?"

"I guess I could, although my advice might not be exact, it would probably be best to do it in a way you're comfortable, so how do you feel?"

She groans. "I don't know! I better hurry up too. The doctor says I'm already two or three months pregnant and I need-"

"Whoa," I say, extending my arms. "Two or three months already? When did you go to a doctor?"

"Yesterday," She informs. "I went by myself."

"How didn't you realize that you weren't pregnant for three months?"

"It could just only be two!"

"Yeah, but didn't you wonder why you were getting hungry all the time?"

She shakes her head. _Strange, I'm always hungry._

"What about throwing up?"

She shakes her head again. _Why doesn't she see a problem with it? _

"Didn't you notice your stomach was getting bigger?"

She nods her head vigorously. _Of course I'd noticed it, but how did she see it without the other symptoms?_

I look at her suspiciously. "When was the last time you got your period?" She shrugged.

And then I realize something, "How much do you weigh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She yells, turning and walking away from me, but I follow her.

"Zatanna," I say slowly from behind her. She doesn't stop walking and I grab her arm. She jerks backwards and becomes face to face with me. "Zatanna," she says firmly.

"I think you have an eating disorder."

She pulls her arm away violently and shakes her head. "No, Megan. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, I do, Zee. All the signs are there. It made it so you didn't even realize that you're pregnant," I say, keeping my voice down so Gar doesn't hear.

"Shut up," She says walking to grab her schoolbag.

"When was the last time you ate?" I shout and she stops dead in her tracks.

"That's none of your business!"

"If you don't have an eating disorder, then come and eat something in my kitchen right now."

"SHUT UP, MEGAN! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Zee, I'm just trying to help!"

"WELL, STOP! I DON'T NEED PERFECT MEGAN'S HELP! I'M FINE! AND YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, SO JUST LEAVE IT ALONE!"

_Zatanna's POV:_

I lay on my bed, face down. I shut off my phone after Dick called me the fifth time. _Thanks a lot Megan..._ I really don't want to deal with this. I don't have an eating disorder. I don't. I just don't like to get fat.

I hear a knock on my on my door. "Go away," I say, but it's muffled by my pillow. The door opens anyway and I hear Dick say, "It's me."

"I don't wanna talk right now, Dick."

"Please?" he asks, sitting on the side of my bed and placing a hand on my back. I try to ignore him, but he doesn't leave. Eventually I turn onto my back.

"There's my beautiful girl," he says with a small smile. I don't smile back.

"Tanna…"

I roll my eyes. "What do you want to talk about? I don't feel good."

"Zatanna, please don't shut me out. What happened to telling each other everything?"

I groan.

"Megs, thinks you might have an eating disorder."

"Not you too, Dick..." I sit up, cross legged, and look at him, hugging my pillow.

"I'm not saying that I think you do, but you would tell me. Right, Tanna? 'Cause I do love you and I want you to be happy, but…"

He keeps rambling on, but he has no idea what he's talking about. Normally, I think it's cute, but today my head hurts and my heart hurts and I just want him to be quiet. So, I say the only thing that I know will silence him.

"I'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/N: So I logged on, on Sunday and guess what? My inbox had a lot of angry and threatening complaints. I guess I forgot to mention, that I won't be updating on the weekends… Opppps! Mail Time - ]**

**MVictoria994: Thank you! I love drama builds, too**

**Chalant Lover: I'm so SORRY for making you uncomfortable. Yeah, I PM-ed you and we got to know each other. Of course I forgot to PM you back, so that's why we stopped kind of talking. I apologize again, I'm so sorry Trezha (and yes I know how to say it) but, thanks for the support! :D**

**firecrackerxx: Oh okay, well you just confused me but I get what you mean now**

**SpitfireChick: OF COURSE! Back when everyone was hung over on SuperMartian, I was like "Spitfire is really growing on me, and Chalant is also pretty cute…" **

**silvergirl550: I love when they try to protect each other ;) **

_Zatanna's POV:_

His eyebrows shoot up. "What?" he asks, his voice high-pitched.

"You heard me."

"A-Are you sure?" he asks with a gulp.

"Yeah," I say, biting my lip. "The doctor said that I'm most likely two to three months already."

He sits silently on my bed for a minute, wiping his hands on his pants. I guess they're sweaty. "Three months already?" I nod.

He takes a deep breath. "How can we find out for sure?"

"I need an ultrasound."

"Okay," he pauses, he hasn't looked at me since I told him.

"I already have an appointment for Saturday. So I didn't have to worry about school."

"Alright. I'll be there. You, you want me there, right?" he asks, staring straight ahead. He looks like he might be in shock.

"Of course." A lull in the conversation happens. I fiddle with my pillow and Dick keeps staring silently. "Are you okay, Dick?"

"Yeah…" he says, standing up finally looking at me. "Yeah, I just wasn't expecting this." I nod. I wasn't either. He runs his hand down the back of his head and neck. "And you're sure that this is it? You don't have a problem with eating?"

I shake my head. "No. The doctor said everything was fine," I lie.

"Are you sure?" he asks again.

"Yes, Dick," I say exasperated.

"Okay. Do you want me to stay?" he asks and I shake my head. I just really want to be alone right now, and I tell him this.

He kisses my head. "Alright," he says as he leaves.

_Megan's PO V:_

Less than an hour after Zatanna left, I get a text from Dick. '_I think we need to have an intervention for Zee. You were right_.'

I quickly text him back. '_Come to my house. We'll plan it with everyone. Did Zee tell you?_'

'_She didn't admit to the eating disorder, but she's pregnant. I can't let her keep doing this to herself_.'

'_It's not your fault_.' I didn't get a text back to that one.

Yes, everyone was at my house. That is, everyone except Conner. So just Wally and Artemis…

"Guys," I call. They were sitting intertwined on the couch, talking about something. They turn and look at me.

"Dick just texted me. Zee told him about the baby."

They nod, almost simultaneously. It's a little weird. "But Dick believes me now. I don't know what she did that convinced him, but he's on his way here. He wants to have an intervention."

"It's good that he got his head out of his ass," Artemis says. Wally smiles and shakes his head.

"It's good that we're doing something," Then he pauses, "when are we going to have this intervention?"

"I don't know," I shrug. "That's why Dick's coming over."

"To plan it?" Wally asks and I nod.

_Artemis' POV:_

We all expected Dick at the door but instead Barbara was there. "I just got a text from Dick, saying Zatanna's pregnant? What the hell, is with that?" She yells.

"Uh, the fact it's true?" Wally offers. Babs rolled her eyes and replied. "Whatever, I'm just concerned for Dick. She is going to ruin him, with that baby…"

"There's nothing wrong with being a teen mother, Barbie." I say firmly.

"If you say so. Jeez, you'd think that you were pregnant with the way you're acting."

I chuckle nervously and Barbara's eyes widen. "Oh, no…" She says, walking towards me. "Arty…You too?"

I laugh nervously again and she looks at me with disgust. "Oh, my god. What was in the water you were drinking?"

"Cute, Barbara. Really." I sneer.

Finally she turns back to me. She looks disappointed. "Artemis how could you? You have your whole future ahead of you!"

"I know that! It was an accident!"

"You didn't use protection?"

"BARBIE!" I yell, my face tingled pink.

"And you just broke up with Cameron, didn't you?" My face scrunches up and Wally stands to go to my side. "Did you talk to him about this? What are you going to do? Arty, you ruined both of your lives!"

I throw my hands in the hair and run into the kitchen, Wally close on my heels. "You don't have to do this, Artemis," he says. "You don't have to show her."

"Show her what?" Megan asks, with Barbara following close behind. I start cleaning my face. The make-up slowly fades away, and I'm reminded of what he did. What he did to _me_.

"I don't care if I ruined Cam's life!" I yell, turning around. "Cause he ruined mine when he did this!" I cry out, pointing to the bruises on my once beautiful, pure, and flawless face. Each one an ugly remain of the heartless and cold: Cameron Mahkent.


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N: Okay so today's chapter takes place say, 2 days after the last? I'm not really sure at this point… Well, on we go. Mail Time - ]**

**Chalant Lover: I did notice Babs looking at Zee with hate! I'm glad we're good friends, and I was like: "Oh thank goodness I didn't upset her!" And today's chapter features a surprise for you, including Chalant :D**

**ItsGacyPuddin: You are so sweet! Thank you! I'm sort of a low key writer on here… But really your support touches my heart.**

**SpitfireChick: You make me smile at your comments! *blush* It's so nice to have "fans"**

**firecrackerxx: Ohhhhh… I get it! Well than thank you dear ;) It makes me happy to see readers like yourself.**

_Artemis' POV:_

Wally is waiting for me by my locker. I smile and he hugs me. I don't think we're dating, but it's not like we aren't either. We're that, unofficial couple.

He hands me a coffee cup. I'm so happy, this is just what I needed.

I take a sip and spit it out. This is _not_ coffee.

"It's mint tea," Wally supplies, like he's reading my mind.

"Well, I want coffee."

"Nope," he says, shaking his head.

"And why not?"

"You are officially being cut off from coffee for the next nine months."

I thrust the cup of tea back into his hands. "Nope, not gonna happen, no way. No coffee for the next nine months? Are you kidding me?"

I'm waiting for him to smile and say yes, but he doesn't. He shakes his head no. "Conner told me that it isn't good for the baby."

I growl. _Conner, I will get you!_ He hands me back the tea, and I don't refuse it. Because even though I love coffee, I'm going to be a mother. And I'm going to be the best that I can be, even if it means giving up coffee for a while.

We start our walk to class, his arm around my shoulders. We turn the corner and find Megan and Zatanna.

"Zee, please. I'm sorry. I was just worried about you."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Zatanna stands there with her angry face on. I roll my eyes. "Oh, come on, Zee. Just forgive her already. Her begging is making me itch."

She bites her lip, looking down. "Okay. I forgive you, Megan."

Megan hugs Zatanna and eagerly says, "Finally! Come to my house Sunday? Everyone's coming to hang out."

Zee's brightens and smiles. "Yeah!"

I frown. _If she only knew what was really going to happen…_

_Megan's POV:_

On the ride back to the house I think of yesterday.

_'I'm pregnant," I tell him. He blinks hard at the television. 'Conner?' I try to get his attention, sitting up. _

_He turns and looks at me. I see that he has a small smile on his face. 'We're going to have a baby?' _

_'Are we okay?' I ask._

_'Yes,' he says, planting a kiss on my lips. 'We're fine. We're all fine…' _

_I walk down and open the door, but stop and turn to him. 'Artemis and Zatanna are pregnant too.' His eyes bulge. 'I just thought you should know what you're dealing with. Three hormonal girls at once. Isn't it a joy?' _

_He swallows. 'Yeah, thanks for springing that on me.'_

_I smile a little. 'But, seriously, thanks for not freaking out on me. There's no way I could do this without you.' _

_He smiles softly. 'I love you, Megan. I'm always gonna be here for you.'_

_'I love you too,' I reply._

I finally snap out of my flashback when we get to the house. I follow him in and notice something's wrong.

"Con, is the table broken?"

"What?" he asks, turning around. He's confused, but so am I. "Oh," he says, glancing at the table that's being propped up against the wall. The missing leg is on its side not too far away. "Yeah."

"What happened to it? It was fine the last time I was here."

"It's fine, Meg. It was an accident. Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"I said it's fine," he snaps. I raise my eyebrows. Conner never snaps at me like that. Then, I realize what must've happened.

"You broke it, didn't you?" I ask, walking in front of him, and putting my hands on his chest to stop him from walking.

"Drop it, Megan."

"No, I wanna talk about it. You're always complaining about how we never talk. Let's talk now." He sighs angrily, shaking his head. "Why'd you break the table?"

"Okay!" he shouts, throwing his hands upward. "I broke the table after you left, to get Gar! I was freaked out, okay? I lost it, Megan."

I step closer to him, so our faces are almost touching. "You know why Cameron said he hit Artemis the first time?" My voice is low, threatening.

"Don't compare me to him."

"He said he just lost it."

"Don't compare me to him, Megan! I never hit you, and I'm never going to!"

"How do you know if we live together, you're not gonna 'just lose it' one time, huh?"

"Megan, I wasn't expecting any of this to happen!"

"And you think I was?"

"No, but-"

"No buts, Conner!"

"I was freaking out on the inside since you've told me about this baby, but I couldn't say it out loud because I was afraid that you were going to hurt yourself!"

"So you're walking on eggshells around me because you think I'm going to hurt myself," I say, backing away from him. "What else aren't you saying because you think I'm going to hurt myself?"

"Megan…"

"No! What else are you hiding from me, Conner? Do you even want this baby?"

"That's not fair. I never said that."

"Yeah, but you never said anything else either."

_Zatanna's POV:_

Megan apologized yesterday. I forgave her. I guess she was just looking out for me. Eating disorders are very serious. It's a good thing that I don't actually have one.

Dick squeezes my hand and I look at him. I almost forgot that we were in the doctor's office.

"Zatanna Zatara," Margaret calls and I smile at Dick, trying to be reassuring. To be honest, I'm just as scared as he is.

We get up and walk to the scale after Dick was introduced to Margaret. The scale says 84 pounds this time. Dick makes a face. Oh, no. He knows. He knows how fat I am. Why did he come here with me?

Margaret makes a face also. It makes me sad. I don't like this whole weighing every time I'm here thing.

Eventually, we find ourselves back in the exam room. This time, there's an ultrasound machine in there. At least I think it's an ultrasound machine. Margaret does all of the other important things that she does, and Dick sits quietly, observing everything.

He shakes Dr. Thompkin's hand when he comes in. "Hello, Zatanna. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm good, Doc," I say with a small smile.

"Good. Who's this young man with you?"

"OH! Dr. Thompkins this is my boyfriend Dick."

"Hello, Dick. Good to meet you."

Dick smiles, but it doesn't look entirely true. "You too. I'm glad that I get to meet the man that's gonna be taking care of my favorite girl for the next few months."

Dr. Thompkins smiles warmly at Dick and me. "Okay, let's have a look at this baby. Lie down here, Zatanna and lift your shirt. This gel may be a little cold."

Yay, it's so exciting! I get to see my little baby for the first time. I wonder if it's a girl or a boy… I squeak. Man, that gel is cold!

Dick laughs a little and I smack his arm lightly as Dr. Thompkins puts the wand on my belly. He moves it around a little and it tickles. I giggle.

"There," Dr. Thompkins says, pointing to the black and white screen. I can see the shape of a baby outlined on the monitor. It's so small.

"Are you ready to hear the heartbeat?" I nod and a whooshing sound is heard throughout the room. I gasp and can feel the tears forming in my eyes. I look to Dick. He's staring at the screen. I think I can see tears in his eyes too.

"It's amazing," I whisper, turning toward the screen again.

"You're amazing," Dick breathes, leaning down and capturing my lips with his. I can't help but smile into this kiss.

Another whooshing sound is heard through the room.

"Oh," Dr. Thompkins says, his tone causing both me and Dick to look at him concerned. "This is unexpected."

"What? What is it?" I ask, my voice full of fear. He's staring at the ultrasound monitor intently.

"Well, Zatanna. You are three months pregnant already, thirteen weeks it appears. All the necessary parts that are formed by the third month are there, but that's not totally unexpected."

"Then what's wrong?" Dick asks, his eyes wide with panic.

"Nothing's wrong, per say, but I'm hearing a second heart beat." He moves the wand around on my belly more.

"Isn't that normal though? My heartbeat plus the baby's." I ask hopefully.

Dr. Thompkins just chuckles. "Okay let me rephrase. Including yours, there is a total of 3 heart beats, meaning Zatanna Zatara, you're having twins."


	9. Chapter 9

**[A/N: Okay good excuse I swear! My sister had to get stiches after an accident at our house, so I had to wait at the hospital for them to finish. That aside, thanks again! Mail Time - ]**

**Chalant Lover: Okay, I'm officially your cousin Savannah! And for that I'M PROUD! :D**

**SpitFireFreak: Sorry, but the naming is covered, maybe next time?**

**Poseidon'sdaughter3: Okay, I'm not really sure, so I'll make sure to do some research ;)**

**A: Fangirl squeal is right!**

**Threaded Needles: By default, it's Wally's? You make it sound like a punishment XD and sorry but I already have the names covered**

**MVictoria994: No one should have to go through that, so in my best hopes, I'm praying you weren't/aren't alone**

**firecrackerxx: TWINS! I know it's exciting!**

**SpitfireChick: You are honestly so sweet!**

**Kamil the Awesome: Indeed the drama llama IS getting bigger**

**michel95: Thank you! You are too kind]**

_Zatanna's POV:_

It's Sunday and Dick and I are going to Megan's to hang out with everyone else. I'm still happy even though it's raining and the mean clouds are out. We can tell them about the other baby!

It's scary to think that there's gonna be two people that I'm responsible for. I don't know if I can handle it. Thank goodness. Dick's staying by my side. I have no idea what I'd do without him.

I look over at him as he drives. I expect him to be happy, but he isn't. I squeeze his hand. "Thank you, Dick."

He turns, startled. "What?"

I giggle. He's so cute when he's flustered. "I said, thank you."

"For what?" he asks, his face scrunched in confusion as he turns to face the road again.

"For being here for me. I can't imagine this without you."

He smiles a little and I'm happy that I can still make him happy. "I wouldn't be anywhere else," he says firmly.

I look down. "I don't think that Bruce is going to be very happy."

He pulls up to Megan's house and parks. Then, he turns to me. He lifts my face up to meet his eyes. "Don't worry about him. My dad will come around in time. If not, then oh well. 'Cause I love you and these babies, and Bruce will just have to deal with it."

By the time Dick's done talking, I'm crying, but they're happy tears. "I love you, Zatanna Zatara. I really do."

"I love you too, Richard Grayson," I say, kissing him. We eventually pull apart and go into Megan's house. It's really quiet when we get inside and everyone stares at us as we come in.

Oh no, Barbara's here too. _Damn, she's going to be here?_ I wasn't aware of that…

And are Megan and Conner really sitting that far apart? I know they're not happy, because Megan stayed with Artemis at her older sister Jade's house.

"Hey, guys," I begin tentatively. "What are we gonna do today? We can play cards, or watch TV, or-"

"Tanna," Dick says, taking my hands in his and making me focus. "We didn't come here to just hang out."

"What?" I ask, confused. "Then what are we doing?"

"We're here because we're worried about you," Megan speaks up. I turn to face her now.

"Why? I'm fine."

"Zatanna," Conner begins, "Dick told us about your trip to the doctor's."

I furrow my brow in confusion. "You told them about the twins, Dick?" I ask, with tears in my eyes._ I wanted to tell them too! I thought we were doing this together!_

"That's not it," Barbara reaches out and puts a hand on my shoulder. _Why? Barbara and I aren't close. Why is she here? Why is everyone here? _"He told us that you're thirteen weeks already."

"Dick! We were supposed to do this together!"

"I'm just worried about you, Tanna!"

"I'm fine. What are you all worrying about?" I shout, standing up and turning so I can see them all.

"We're worried about your weight," Artemis says flatly from the end of the couch. They all turn and glare at her.

_Why are they worried about my weight? That's my problem and I'm dealing with it. I'm sorry that I can't be as skinny as the rest of them..._

"My weight is none of your business. None of yours! I'm handling it."

"But you're not, Zee," Wally finally speaks. "You're doing the opposite."

"What are you talking about?"

"We know that you don't eat, and when you do, you make yourself throw it up," Artemis replies.

_How do they know about that? Megan…_ I slowly start to inch my way closer to the door. "I do not have an eating disorder!"

"We're just here because we love you and we're worried about you," Artemis says. I fix my best glare on her, but I don't know if it works. "And we're worried about your babies. It can't be healthy for them."

"Don't bring my babies' health into this, Artemis! I wasn't the one who let some guy hit me when I'm pregnant." She flinches and I'm sorry for saying it, but maybe it'll take the focus off of me.

"Zatanna, this isn't about Artemis." Conner sighs. "This is about you."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to talk about me anymore." I'm up to where Megan is. I'm almost to the door. Almost.

"Tanna, you're thirteen weeks pregnant with twins and you weigh 84 pounds! It's not healthy!"

I gasp. How could Dick say my weight out loud like that in front of everyone!

"It's not healthy that Megan, CUT HERSELF! And she's pregnant too! I don't see you doing this for her," Everyone gasps, except Conner. They turn to look at her.

Megan's shocked and angry, but all she says is "This isn't about me. This is about you." _Why aren't they all talking about Artemis and Megan now? Why is it always my problems that people notice and insist on talking about?_ I turn away feeling fat, and even uglier than before.

"Tanna."  
"Tanna." _I'm not here. I'm not here._  
"Tanna,"  
"ZATANNA," Dick finally yells and I turn to them.

"What do you expect me to say?" I finally sob back. "Do you want me to tell you about, how my mom is too damn passive to even see how hard I try? You wanna hear about, how I feel like a failure? Or how I hate myself so much that sometimes, when I look in the mirror, I don't even need to make myself throw up because I'm already so disgusted by what I see?" I whisper the last part, but I know they heard.

They're all shocked, silent, and still. Now's my chance. I grab the door, and throw it open. Then I run.

I run as fast as I can, as far as I can. I don't even care that it's raining. The only thing that I care about is getting as far away as possible.

_Megan's POV:_

Zatanna won't answer anybody. At all. Not me, not Dick, not Artemis. She wasn't home when we all went there either.

I'm starting to get really worried, but I feel better when I get a text back from her. Even if all it says is _'LEAVE ME ALONE!'_

I text everyone and let them know that I got some kind of answer. I even text Conner because even if we have our issues.

I ignore all the other texts he sends me. I don't want to hear his apologies right now. I think that the best thing that we can do is spend some time apart to sort things out.

I need to sort things out myself. The first thing that I decide to do is tell Garfield. I think that he should know by now.

When I walk upstairs, I knock loud enough so he can hear. He swiftly opens the door.

"Hey, sis," he says with a small smile.

"Hi, Gar." I reply with a smile of my own, although I'm sure it looks more like a grimace. "Can we talk for a minute?" He nods and opens the door wider so I can come in. His room is all cluttery. I don't understand how he lives like this.

I sit on his bed and he follows. "If this is about those kids at school, they haven't done anything else," he says quickly.

I shake my head slowly. "No, this isn't about them. But say the word and I'll be at your school so fast-"

He laughs. "I get it. What do you want to talk about? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

"Nah," I pause and look at him. "Not that I know of anyway." He cackles.

"I actually wanted to talk about something that's going on with me, but it's gonna be pretty big." He nods. "So, soon there's gonna be another person in the house."

"Who? Is Uncle John coming to stay with us?" He asks a little hopeful. I hate to completely ruin his dream, but really, he's probably _never_ going to come back. He barely even calls.

"No-"

"Oh," his eagerness isn't subdued though. "Is Conner going to get us a dog or something? Because I'm fine with Wolf." He grins proudly.

"No," I chuckle. "In fact, Conner and I are taking a little break." He opens his mouth to no doubt ask why, but I narrow my eyes and he shuts it just as quickly.

"I'm going to have a baby, Gar."

"You're going to have a baby?" I nod. "And you and Con broke up?"

"We're not broken up, we're on a break."

He bites the inside of his cheek and looks down. He's quiet and I don't know if I should leave him alone for a few minutes.

"Conner isn't going to leave us alone, right?" He asks, looking up at me with his sad green eyes. "He's still gonna be there for us, and your baby, right?"

I don't have the heart to tell him that I don't actually know. So, I just nod and hug him. Sometimes I forget that he's only eleven.

_Artemis' POV:_

Sunday came and went, and to be honest I think it hindered Zee's situation more than it helped. She hasn't answered anyone's call, texts, or E-mails. Expect Megan's text that once. She didn't even come to school today.

By lunch, Dick was freaking out, so I suggested that he go to her house and see if she was there. I doubt that she's gonna let him in though. She was so mad at all of us, but she doesn't understand that we only want what's best for her.

I sigh, staring down at my tuna sandwich. I don't really feel like eating much, but then I remember the problems that we're having with Zatanna, and I don't want to fall into a pattern like that. So, I eat my sandwich quietly.

It's already quiet enough at our table. Bab's is here but she's just on her Ipod, which is fine by me. Zee's not here, and neither is Dick. Conner tried to talk to Megan earlier, but she just kept ignoring him, so I guess that he finally realized that she didn't want to talk to him. _What happened between them two?_

Then that leaves me and Wally. He's working on a formula for chemistry.

He must notice me staring at him because he looks up from his notebook. "How're you feeling?"

I smile. "I'm okay."

"You know Zee didn't mean what she said yesterday, right?" I close my eyes and sigh. "I'm serious, Artemis. We all know it wasn't your fault what Cameron did to you." I know that he's just asking because he's worried.

"Even Zatanna. She was just trying to get the focus off of herself," Barbara supplies. I didn't even know that she was listening, but she was there too.

"I know," I say unconvincingly.

"You're actually worried about what she said yesterday?" Megan says, causing Conner to look up from his lunch. "All she was saying was lies."

"That's not true," Conner says, staring at her.

"Yes, it was," she says through gritted teeth. "She even said she didn't have an eating disorder. It was all lies."

"Show them your wrist."

"No."

Conner sighs. "Just show them. They know already."

"No. I don't need to show them anything." She turns to me, Wally, and Barbara. "Yes, I used to hurt myself before, but that was before I knew I was pregnant and before I made a promise to someone that I wouldn't do it anymore."

"Who'd you promise?" Barbara asks.

"Someone." she snapped.

"But you really stopped?" I ask. She nods, but still rolls her eyes.

"Yes, _Arty_." _God, I HATE that nickname…_

Everyone goes back to our tasks that we were doing beforehand, and soon lunch is over. At fifth period, I'm a little worried because Dick isn't back yet.

Then I get a text from him, and it doesn't help.

'_Zee's at the hospital, I found her passed out on her kitchen floor.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**[A/N: It's been a while and I apologize… I have no computer from Monday-Friday, and weekends get very busy so once I get a new laptop the schedule will go back to normal, once again sorry, oh and guess what? I have strep throat :( Anyway, Mail Time - ]**

**XxXZombieHunterXxX: Dallllllie! Thank you for not trolling me Ms. Ditzie Doo, and no I told you; the twins have 2 heart beats and then you add Zatanna's 1 and you get 3! Besides Dick would DIE raising 3 of them -.-**

**Bluehope13: OH SHNAP INDEED! As far as the update schedule read the Authors Note**

**Chalant Lover: Really? I've actually had complaints about the way I write SuperMartian XD But about Zee? Yes, it needed to be said so THANK YOU! **

**Master Derpy: Yep, it's sad huh? **

**Guest: I'm not evil, Gosh! Why would you even consider - ?**

**Poseidon'sdaughter3: Yeah, I know that **_**personally**_** I always try to take the attention off myself, so having Zee do the same thing was an easy premise. And trust me so many people we're in freak out mode as well!**

**MVictoria994: *blushies (OH SNAP) blushies* More interesting plot twists await, I promise! And I'm glad your family is supportive**

**Gemini: Um… thanks? I get your point on SuperMartian, but that's what they are; teenagers. And what do teenagers do? Stupid stuff! Besides emotion clouds judgment when it comes to fights sometimes… Whatever, I don't care if they're OOC it's my story**

**A: What you're feeling right now is called conflict of emotions. It's pretty normal especially when it comes to my writing **

_Megan's POV:_

The waiting area of the hospital is quiet, but it's only me, Artemis, and Wally here. Dick's in the back with Zee, waiting for her to wake up, and Conner's on his way. Barbara walked off when we got here. Sindella, Zee's mom, is flying in from Dakota City later. And honestly we have no clue where her older brother Zachary is…

Wally's writing something in a notebook. I think Artemis said something about him writing a new physics formula, and she's fiddling with the ends of her sleeves.

Finally, Con walks into the waiting room carrying flowers. "Are they for Zee?" Wally asks, looking up from his book.

Conner nods, holding out a small arrangement of flowers. "These ones are." He takes a smaller bouquet out and hands them toward me. "These ones are for Megan."

Artemis stands. "Okay, Wally, that's our cue to leave," she says, holding out her hand to help Wally up.

"Well, that was sufficiently awkward," Con says, taking the seat next to me. I don't answer him. He sighs. "Look, I didn't mean what I said-"

"Of course you did. You said it." I respond. "I just didn't want you to hurt yourself! I didn't want to be the reason that you hurt, Megan."

I finally look at him. "I'm not going to break every time you tell me something that I'm not happy about, Con. And I told you that I'm not going to do that to myself again."

"I know, but you've said that before, and I didn't want to take any chances."

"We can't have a relationship if you aren't going to tell me things. I know that you weren't expecting to have to be a dad at sixteen. How do you think I feel?"

"I can't imagine how you feel, honestly. I know that I want us to be okay again."

"We need to sort things out before that can happen. First things first: are you sure that you want to stay with me? Because as its _mother_, I'm keeping this baby."

"I'm positive. I love you, and I love our baby already." I take a deep breath.

"That's very sweet, it really is, but there is no way you, me, Gar, and a new baby are all going to fit in the loft."

"I don't mean to live in the loft. I want to get a house, Megan."

My eyebrows shoot up, and I'm pretty sure my eyes are about to pop out of my head. "A house? Are you serious?" He nods. "There's no way we can afford a house!"

"Yes, we can. I-I uh… sorta asked my parents to help." Now, I'm really confused. Conner hates asking his parents for help, even though they care. That's why he lives in the loft.

"I thought you hate asking your parents for help?"

"I do, but I'd do anything for our family, absolutely anything."

"So, did you tell them? Ab-bout our baby I mean?" I ask. He puts his hand on my stomach.

"Yeah, I mean Clark and Lois weren't too happy, but they were glad that I asked for help. Of course, I'm not going to have them pay for everything. I just need a little help getting us started."

"Okay, then. When are we going to get that house?"

He grins. "Well, shouldn't we bring Garfield when we go house hunting?"

I smile and kiss him. "I love you," I say, our foreheads pressed together.

"I love you too," he replies. "Do you want to go meet Wally and Artemis in the cafeteria?"

"Sure." He ducks his head down toward my belly. "Are you hungry in there? Want something to eat?" He presses his ear to my stomach, and pretends to listen.

I laugh, and so does he. Then he gets up, pulling me with him. "Let's go get some food, Megan Morse. You're child has spoken."

_Artemis' POV:_

Wally and I make our way down to the cafeteria and get some drinks. I text Dick to ask how Zee is and to tell him that we're in the cafe. He says that she's still unconscious.

"Any news on Zatanna?" Wally asks, taking a sip of his soda.

"Just the same," I say with a shrug.

There's a comfortable silence for a few minutes then Wally finally asks, "Shouldn't you go to a doctor soon?"

I look up from my drink, surprised. "Yeah, I guess I should. I can get an ultrasound and check on the little guy."

"The little guy, huh? You sure it's a boy?" he chuckles.

"I think so. I had a dream where it was a boy."

He shrugs. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Do you know when we can find out?"

I shake my head. "No, but I can ask when I go to the doctor's. I'll make an appointment tomorrow."

"Can," he clears his voice. "Can I come?"

"You still want to help me?"

"Of course I do, Artemis. Why wouldn't I?"

"I just figured you might realize that you don't have to deal with all of this."

"I want to. I told you I'd be the father, and I meant it."

I smile. "Okay, if you're sure."  
"I'm positive."

_Zatanna's POV:_

My head hurts, and this isn't my bed. Where am I again? I finally open my eyes and see that I'm in a hospital. At least, I think it's a hospital. I'm all hooked up to machines.

I groan and attempt to sit up. "Be careful," I hear Dick warn from my right. I look over and see that it's just him in here.

I don't know what to say to him, or if I want to say anything at all. I'm still mad at him, but then again, the last thing that I remember was going to get a bottle of water from my fridge.

"What happened?" I eventually ask, putting my hand to my head. "My head hurts."

"You passed out," his voice has the tiniest edge to it. I guess he's mad. I didn't pass out on purpose!

"When? How?"

"I don't know when, since you were ignoring me. But when I came to your house, I used the spare key, and saw you passed out on the kitchen floor."

I roll my eyes as he continues speaking. "But I do know that you starved yourself for a few days."

"That's not true!" I protest.

"Eating a banana or an apple here and there does not qualify as eating." He replies. "W-Why doesn't it? It's _food_, isn't it?"

"But it isn't enough food for a girl that's pregnant with two babies," he says exasperated, leaning forward in his seat with his hands in front of him. "You're hypoglycemic."

"I'm a hippo what-?"

"_Hypo_glycemic, an abnormally low level of glucose in the blood. You get all shaky and pass out when you don't eat." I just shrug.

"You know that you could die from that?" I look at him in confusion and suspicion. "Yeah, you can have seizures and die from it. But I guess that you don't care since you keep doing this to yourself."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Of course I care, I don't want to die!" He scoffs and I wince.

"Tanna, we could lose one or both of the babies. I could lose _you_! Honestly, if one of them died because of your selfish actions, could you live with yourself?"

An unfamiliar sting stretches across my heart and I feel a tear roll down my cheek. Quietly I sit with my arms folded across my chest, angrily. How dare he think that I don't care about my children? I do. I _really_ do. I just can't get past the fact that I'm going to be getting huge. Nobody will like me then, not Dick, or any of my other friends, my mom. _Even my own kids will start to hate me, because really, who likes their mom when she looks like a skyscraper?_

I sigh angrily as I stare straight ahead. My nose itches. It feels like there's something inside of it. There's something taped to my face, too.

"What is this?" I ask Dick abruptly, pointing at my face. He looks conflicted, as if he shouldn't answer me. Finally he says, "It's a feeding tube."

_A feeding…? What? No, this needs to be out, now! _I have not gone this far just to have some doctors force feed me. I start to paw at the feeding tube. I need it out. I need it out.

Dick quickly grabs my hands. "No, Tanna, this needs to stay in," he states firmly. "No, it doesn't," I huff, pulling my hands from his and putting them in my lap.

"Yes. It. Does." he snaps back, still standing over top of me, even though I stopped trying to pull the feeding tube out. "You're thirteen weeks pregnant with twins and weigh 82 pounds. You're lucky they didn't put one in through your stomach surgically."

I gasp. They wouldn't do surgery just to put food into me, would they? But I did lose two more pounds… I smile. Dick frowns.

"It's _not_ a good thing that you've lost weight, Tanna."

"That's your opinion," I snap.

He groans. "That's everyone's opinion! Even your mother's!"

"Why did you tell her that I was here?" I shout at him. My mom didn't need to know. She isn't even in town!

"_A.)_ She has a right to know and _B.) _You're a minor. She's flying in today." And then I huff, "She doesn't need to come home because I'm not staying here."

"Yes, you are. You're staying until the doctors say you can leave."

"Well, _I _say I can leave now. I'm fine," I insist.

He sighs. "I don't understand, Zatanna," he says, his voice finally softening. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world. You're so talented. I don't know why you do this to yourself."

I'm speechless. I already told them all why I don't like to eat. Why doesn't he understand?  
"I love you, Tanna. I honestly do. These babies are going to love you, just like you love your mom, and your mom loves you. There's a whole room full of people who love you so much that they're waiting anxiously for me to tell them that you're awake. I don't understand why you don't love yourself."

"Because I'm huge," I whisper. "Who could love someone like that? Knowing how huge they are?"

"You are not huge; you're anything but. We love you, regardless of your size." This time it's my turn to scoff. "You mean you love me in spite of my size."

"No, I mean that we love you because of who you are, not what size clothing you wear or what the scale says. You're beautiful, forgiving, caring, intelligent, and most of all loving. You're just you. You're perfect, even if you can't see it."

I turn my head away from him because I'm starting to cry again. He kisses my temple. "I'm going to let everyone know that you're up." I sniffle as a response. "Don't pull that out, either. I'm serious. I will have you strapped down if I need to."

I don't say anything, and he slowly leaves, watching me the whole time. I'm not going to take it out.

Seconds after he leaves, Barbara slowly creeps in. Why is she here? "Afternoon, Zatanna." she waves, taking Dick's seat.

"Uh… Hi?" I say, wiping the tears from my face. "How are you feeling?"

"Like trash," I reply flatly. It's the truth. "I'm sorry," she says.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything." _Yet._ God only knows what she has to say.

"I'm sorry that I can't do anything to make this better for you." I roll my eyes. "You can tell everyone that I don't need to be here."

She shakes her head slowly. "No, Zatanna. I can't do that. This is the best place for you right now." _Yeah, so you can steal my boyfriend!_

"Oh, what do you know, Barbara?" I ask angrily, turning with a huff.

"I know a lot more than you think I do." She says with a smirk. _Doubtful…_ "And how's that?"

"Let me tell you a little story okay? My biologically father/mother were named Roger and Thelma Gordon. When I was 12 or 13, they died. I then was shipped to Happy Harbor to live with my uncle, who later adopted me. But before my mom died she was anorexic."

"I do not have an eating disorder," I insist. Why must everybody say that?

She sighs. "Zatanna, I know that you don't want to admit it, but that's the first step to recovery. I know that you don't like what you see when you look in the mirror, and I know that you don't feel like you deserve to be loved, but you do."

I don't say anything. She understands more than Dick does, I guess. Of course! Because it's if he can't understand, my current boyfriend's ex-girlfriend does. So another tear strolls down my face, and realize I'm crying _again_. Why is everyone trying to make me cry?

"Please, Zatanna," she begs. "Let us help you. We want to. You need it; your babies need you to let us help you."


	11. Chapter 11

**[A/N: Hello! …Again. I think I'll stop doing mail bags, but I'll do a shout-out of some sort! Shout-out to: Chalant Lover, Posiedon'sdaughter3, and I'm SO sorry to SpitfireChick, whom I forgot to mail bag in the last chapter again really sorry !] **

_Megan's POV:_

I didn't come in here to talk to Zee about her issues. I think that she's getting enough of that from everyone else. I figure that she could use a friend or at least some other conversation. Just a little break.

She looks at me desperately from her hospital bed. It makes her look so much smaller and helpless, and the tears in her eyes don't help either.

"Please, Megan," she says, wiping at her eyes. "I don't want to cry anymore today. I've gotten enough tears out thanks to Dick."

"I'm not here to make you cry. I doubt Dick was either. He just wants you to be healthy." She bites her lip."I'm really not here to talk about it, so I'll just say one thing about it and that'll be it."

She nods, still looking at me with her wide, cobalt-colored eyes. "You're going to be a mom. Your decisions need to be made not with just yourself in mind anymore. You need to remember that being a mom has to come first." Her eyes are shining with unshed tears and I sigh.

"I know, Meg. I know… I just wish I could be like you or Artemis. You're both so fearless and… You… Megan, you already take care of Gar, so you're going to be a great mom, and I… I'm just me."

I roll my eyes. "Let me ask you a question."

"Okay," she agrees uncertainly.

"Do you think that I'm fat?" She shakes her head no vigorously and makes a face like the idea is absolutely appalling. "No, of course not, Megan. You're beautiful."

"Yeah, well I weigh 123 **(A/N: Ha! 1, 2, 3)** pounds, and I'm sure Artemis and Barbara aren't far off. You keep comparing yourself to us and it's _not_ good, Zee. You're a beautiful person and I can't believe that you're getting so worked up about something as unimportant as weight. You've been a stick as long as I've known you, but it doesn't matter. _Weight_ doesn't matter."

She sniffles. "I thought we weren't going to talk about this."

"We weren't. Unless you want to." She shakes her head no quickly. "No. No. What do you want to talk about?"

I smirk. "How did you know?" Now, she looks confused. "Know what?"

"About what I did to myself?"

"Oh," she pauses, looking down at her hands. "Well, I, uh, I knew for a while. I talked to Conner about it and he said that you said you'd stop. So for a while, I watched and I didn't see any new cuts, but then you're bracelet fell down at school the other day and I saw the new one."

I nod my head slowly. "I'm sorry that I told everyone. I was trying to get everyone to stop focusing on me."

"I understand," I reply. "I don't have to like it, but I understand. I don't know what I would've done if you guys did something like this for me when I was really bad." She smiles gratefully. "But you might want to apologize to Artemis. Apparently she took what you said to heart."

Her smile drops. "I didn't mean it, honest! I was just trying-" I place a finger up to silence her. "You already told me this."

She nods. "Can you go get Artemis so I can apologize? I don't think that I'm allowed up yet. Dick already threatened to have me strapped down."

I snort and she gives me a look. "Dick? As in, Dick Grayson, the most sensitive and caring boy alive - Threatening you?" She nods. "I'm serious! I don't want to get strapped down!"

"I doubt that's going to become an issue. He won't do anything that you don't want."  
"He seemed serious. I'm not about to be strapped to this bed. I don't even want to be here."

I roll my eyes again. "Of course you don't." Now, she's fuming red. "Then why won't anyone listen to me?" she shouts, her face a mixture of sadness and anger.

"Because it's not about what you want, it's about what's best for you at this point."  
"_I_ know what's best for me," she insists.

"Yeah? How's that feeding tube working out for 'ya?" I ask, tipping my head toward her. She frowns.  
"I don't even need this, but Dick won't let me take it out. I guess I'm going to have to wait until the doctor comes in. They'll take it out."

"Zeeeeeee," I say exasperated. "They wouldn't have put it in if it wasn't necessary." She crosses her arms and sets her mouth in a firm line.

"I just want to go home…" I frown at her sadly. "I know you do. And you will, but not until you're ready."

"Why do you always have to act like a mom?" she asks, not with an attitude, but more out of curiosity. I shrug. "I need the practice."

She giggles, and I laugh softly. "I guess I should get some practice, too, huh?"

"I guess. I mean you're going to have two kids."

She starts giggling, even though it looks like she's trying to hold it in. "What?" I ask. I didn't say anything funny. "I was just thinking, what if you and Arty had twins too."

My eyes widen. "Oh God, Zee. You better hope that that's not true." She giggles even more. "Then there'd be six babies instead of four!"

"There's no way I can handle two kids of my own and Gar." She stops giggling and goes to say something, but the door opens and her mom and brother enter. I stand. She looks at me, her eyes pleading with me to stay, but I can't. This is a conversation that she needs to have with her family. I can't help her.

"Hi, Sindella, Zachary. See you later Zatanna." I get up and walk toward the door. Her mom nods in my direction.  
"Bye, Megan," Zach says forlornly.

_Zatanna's POV:_

"Hi, mom," I say with a small wave. The IV feels clumsy and awkward on my hand. "Hi, Zachy."

My brother looks at me with sad eyes and my mom starts to cry. "Mom, please don't cry. I'm fine. Look," I say as my brother leads my mom to the chairs next to my bed. I smile as my mother glances at me.

She starts sobbing again. "Oh, Zatanna…" She hides her face in Zach's shirt.  
"Mom, please don't be upset."

"Upset?" my brother questions. "We're more than upset, Zatanna Zatara." I pout. I don't like it when anyone uses my full name. "We're disappointed and frustrated, but we were more terrified than anything."

"Why? I'm okay, I really am." He inhales sharply but then he scoffs. "Your boyfriend told us everything, baby sis."

When he says everything, does he mean literally everything that happened? "We know that you're pregnant." I sigh. Of course! Thanks Dick. "And we know that it's twins. We know how far along you are and that he found you passed out."

"I'm sorry," I apologize, my voice quiet. "I know that you weren't expecting grandchildren this early, or to be an uncle, and that you both were expecting more from me."

"Baby," my mom sniffles. "We just want you to be happy and healthy. What you are doing to yourself right now is not good for anyone, especially not those babies of yours." She says gesturing toward my belly.

"I'm okay." Zach rolls his eyes. "But you're not, sweetheart," my brother leans forward and takes my hand, the one without the IV. "Are we disappointed? A little. But just because this was unplanned doesn't mean that it's unwanted. Yes, you're young, but mom- _we_ believe that you can handle this." I smile.

"Thanks, Zachy. God, I wish Damon and Daddy were here…" I whisper sadly. My dad, and my younger brother… I wish they could see me now. "I'm not finished yet, Zatanna. Before these babies are born, you need to get yourself healthy." I open my mouth to protest, but he stops me short. "And don't you dare say that you are. You're in the hospital with a feeding tube. That isn't healthy."

I swallow hard. "Okay. Can we please go home? I don't want to be here anymore."  
"Zatanna, we're serious," my mom leans forward while saying so. I nod to show her that I understand. "You can't leave the hospital yet."

"But I don't like hospitals!" I exclaim to her. "You need to gain at least ten pounds before the doctors will even consider sending you home."

Whoa, ten pounds? This whole "recovery" thing is not going to be easy. I don't know if I can do it. I don't even know if I want to do it.

"And, you're going to have to start seeing a therapist again," I inwardly groan. "Why do I have to go back to a therapist? I haven't been to one since Damon died when I was 12!" I cross my arms across my chest, still pouting. I'm vaguely aware that I look like a child about to enter a temper tantrum, but I don't care.

"You have to overcome this, sweetie." I'm confused. I said I'll gain more weight. Why do I need a therapist? "This isn't just about physicality," my older brother explains. "It all starts in the head."

I roll my eyes. My head is fine, thank you. But I don't think arguing with them is going to do any good. So, instead I ask, "When do you think I'll be able to go home?"

Zach shrugs and my mom continues to dab at her eyes. "In about two weeks, if you cooperate."

_Great. Two weeks in a hospital. Just what I need._ I groan and cover my face with my hands.

_Artemis' POV:_

Zee had to stay overnight at the hospital. From what I understand, she'll be staying there for a little while longer. I did get to see her before I left though. She apologized for what she said during the failed intervention. I told her that I knew that she was just trying to deflect the attention from herself and that she didn't mean it, but it still hurt.

It brings up a lot of questions, too. Did I do something that made Cameron hit me? No. I just told him about the baby. I shake my head. No, I didn't deserve it.

Barbara pulls up to Jade's house just as Wally texts me. We didn't have time to talk about the moment between us, but I hope he knows that I enjoyed it. In fact I think maybe more moments between us like that…

_'__Hey, we didn't get to talk earlier. Are you okay?'  
'Yes. I'm very okay! Wanna grab lunch sometime… as a date?' _

_'__Are you sure? I don't want to rush you into anything that you're not ready for.'  
__'__Trust me, Baywatch. I'm more than ready for this.' _

'_Good. :)' _

"Who's got you smiling like that?" Jade greets with a smile of her own as I walk into the house. It's late, but Roy isn't home.

I look at Jade. Should I tell her? Normally, I wouldn't even think to tell her, but in the past few days she's been more than understanding and supportive, since the whole abusive relationship fiasco. As sisters we've never really been close… But she _did_ go down to Cameron's and beat his ass. And when she got back it was his blood on her shirt not hers. Maybe this is a clean slate, a fresh start for both of us.

"Wally," I say, my smile still huge. "Oh, really?" she replies with a knowing hint in her voice. "I would have never guessed."

I sit on the couch, still smiling, and roll my eyes. She goes into the kitchen. "Do you want anything?" She asks.

"A yogurt?" I reply and soon she enters the living area with two bowls of ice cream. I look at the bowl she hands out to me, then at her. "This isn't yogurt." I take the bowl from her anyway.

"I know that, but I knew what you really meant was 'Jade, please be a good sister and ignore my request for a yogurt and get me some of my favorite ice cream instead.'"

I laugh, still not eating any of the frozen dairy treat. "Oh, come on, Artemis. You're pregnant. Let your baby live a little."

I roll my eyes again, but eat a spoonful. Man, I'm glad she got me ice cream instead. "See," she says, pointing her spoon at me. "I knew you wanted ice cream."

I reach for the remote to turn the TV on, but she grabs it first. "Soooo, tell me about you and the ginger." I sigh happily, the smile returning to my face. "He and I… shared a moment today."

"Really?" she asks enthusiastically. I nod. "In the cafeteria in the hospital. We were talking about the baby and when I should get an ultrasound." She opens her mouth. "Don't worry; I'm going to call the doctor's office tomorrow to set up an appointment." She smiles, leaning back.

"He volunteered to be the baby's dad because Cameron isn't. And then tomorrow we have a date." Jade gasps. "You sure you want all this?" She asks, eating a spoonful of her dessert. I nod.

"I haven't been so sure of anything else in a while." She just manages a smile. "Then Roy and I happy for you, Artemis. We really are."


	12. Chapter 12

**[A/N: Ok, so only 2 FanFictioners know this *Chalant Lover and XxXZombieHunterXxX* but, I don't have a computer. The screen shattered on my other one, so I have to use my friends' and I rarely get to. So I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. In other news, my friend was diagnosed with anorexia on Thursday, and so I've been trying to be as supportive as possible. Her parents literally scream at her because she won't eat. She is as brave as it gets, and she lives with 5 sisters, whom she's underappreciated by. She is my inspiration and I think about her every time I write Zatanna, so please remember; not all issues are fiction**

**(I AM doing mail bags!)  
Poseidon'sdaughter3: Roy, along with the rest of the Arrow Family, WILL make some appearances, I promise! **

**Chalant Lover: You are very welcome! Thank you for reviewing every chapter, and Lian is born but I'm going to put her at age 4 or 5. I also want to say Roy and Jade are in their early/mid twenties**

**Bluehope13: Thank you and I'm sorry for waiting so long to update! ] **

_Zatanna's POV:_

For the next two weeks, I'm going to be in the hospital. For the next two weeks, maybe longer, I'm going to have to go to a stupid group therapy session, and have to write a stupid journal. I'm going to have to be poked and prodded, weighed and monitored daily for the next two weeks. This feeding tube is going to stay in for the next two weeks, filling me with fat, and if I try to take it out, I will be restrained. I'm going to have to see my therapist, Dinah, indefinitely. I'm going to miss school for the next two weeks, and I'm going to be missing time hanging out with my friends and Dick. I'm not even allowed to go on the internet for the next two weeks because they're afraid that I'm going to look up pro-anorexic stuff, like pictures of really skinny girls, to motivate not eating. Little do they know that I have things saved on my phone, like pictures of me with Megan and Artemis in them.

I'm fairly certain that the next two weeks of my life will be hell.

I don't have to start my therapy sessions until tomorrow, including the group one, but I do have to start the journal today. They said not to write down anything that I eat or drink because then it'll be a food journal, and that I'll make no progress. So, I guess that I'll write about something else.

'_I had another ultrasound today,' _I write_. 'It's my second one, but I was all alone today. Dick was at school and my mom was at work. Dr. Thompkins didn't even do the ultrasound. They printed me a picture, though. My babies' first picture!_

'_Aside from seeing my babies today, it hasn't been a good day. I had really bad heartburn this morning, so the doctor's checked me out and said that I have some disease called GERD from throwing up all the time. Then, my morning sickness has been going on _all day_ and making it worse apparently. Every time I throw up when a nurse or Dr. Strange_ **[A/N: As in Adam Strange]** _is in here they look at me all disappointed and tell me not to do it, but I'm just like I'm not doing it on purpose now. Why would I want to throw up in front of them? It's gross.' _

This whole thing is just stupid. I don't want to be here. And here comes the morning sickness again. I grab the little basin they gave me and vomit just as Dick comes in, carrying a notebook. He gives the same stupid disappointed look. I wipe my mouth with a napkin that was on the bedside table. "I did not do that on purpose," I say, lifting my hands up in a surrendering motion. He looks at me and I don't know if he believes me. It makes me sad. How did we end up this way?

He doesn't respond, except for sitting down and shifting_. _He looks down at it his notebook for a long time and takes a deep breath. Why did he come if he didn't want to talk to me?

He finally looks up. "I wrote you a poem, Tanna. I want you to know how perfect you are and how much I love you." He smiles softly and I smile encouraging him to proceed. "It's not perfected yet, but hopefully it'll get across what I'm trying to say." He starts, and then recites:

"_You're the reason, why I feel alright  
Your love is always shining bright  
I love your smile and  
I adore your charm  
And I would never want you  
To be changed  
_  
_Your being jaded  
Acting complicated  
__When the truth is  
It's all in your head  
And you are not  
Being estranged_

_-I love you,"_

I'm barely able to make out his eyes, wide and hopeful, in my blurry vision. He's expecting me to say something, but I can't. I can't. All I can think of is his poem and how it's wonderfully beautiful, and how it's about me. I can't stop wondering how such a beautiful poem can be written about someone like me. So, I sob. I sob, and I sob, and I sob.

I can't stop crying. I'm so confused. How can such a beautiful poem be about me?

_Artemis' POV:_

"Thanks, Dr. Thompkins. Yes, I'll tell Zatanna to schedule an appointment as soon as possible when I see her. Thanks again. I'll see you Friday."

I hung up the phone. Jade would be happy. I got a doctor's appointment for Friday, with the same doctor who saw Zee. Normally, the doctor doesn't speak directly to you when you're just scheduling an appointment, but I told the receptionist that Zatanna recommended Dr. Thompkins and when she asked how Zee was, I told her, which made her tell Dr. Thompkins, which made him get on the phone and take a ten minute appointment-making phone call into an hour long grill session about Zatanna.

Wally laughs from my side. "Finally off the phone?" I roll my eyes, "Yes, and I have an appointment for Friday at 3:30, which is great considering that it's already Tuesday."

He nods. "Should we go see Zee today?" he asks. I shake my head. "I don't think so. Dick went up to see her today. I think we should let them have a day to themselves. You know, get everything sorted?"

"Yeah… so what about us?" He asks, turning his body around so he can fully face me. I'm confused and I'm sure my face shows it. "We had a date earlier and it went w-well. I mean, I thought it did… Are we were a couple?"

He kisses my cheek. "Yes, of course we are. And I mean what about _us_? What are we going to do before this baby arrives? And even afterwards?"

It's smart that he's thinking about this. To be honest I haven't even started to think about any of it. How are we going to tell Uncle Oliver and Aunt Dinah? What am I going to do about school? Where's the baby going to sleep? Oh God, there's so much stuff to do!

What am I going to do to get money? How am I going to buy my baby all the things it needs? What is its name going to be?

I start breathing quicker, my eyes dart all over the place. Wally quickly places his hands on my shoulders. My heart is racing.

"Artemis," Wally says calmly, but I barely notice. Bottles, diapers, and formula… A crib! We'll have to baby proof everything in the house of course. Will there be enough room for everything? I don't want to have to depend on Uncle Ollie for everything...

"ARTEMIS!" Wally yells, a little panicked. I snap out of whatever I was going through. "Breathe, Arty, breathe." I do as Wally instructs. "Is everything okay?"

I nod. "What happened?"

"Well, I was just starting to think about how much stuff we're going to have to get and how much things we have to do." My panic is returning. "Then I started worrying about where the baby'll sleep and how much room that it'll have. AND IT'S NAME!"

"Artemis, settle down. You can't pick a name for sure yet. You don't even know if it's a boy or a girl. Everything will be taken care of before the little person comes. I promise."

I try to control my breathing, eventually it evens. "Everything okay now?" he questions.  
"Yeah," I respond.

"You sure?"  
"Yes," I reply leaning forward and catching his lips with mine. I laugh into the kiss and he does too. Maybe this'll keep my mind off of everything.

_Megan's POV:_

I picked Garfield up from school today, so I could take him to home to the loft. _We need to go house hunting soon… _I think.

When we finally pull up to the loft, he undoes his seatbelt and sprints from my parking spot across the street to the loft.

"Be careful!" I yell. He didn't even look before he ran across. He could've gotten seriously hurt! I can't stand my little brother's pain.

I finally make my way into the loft. The boys are already sitting down, enjoying sodas. "Megan," Conner says curtly, looking up as I walk in. I nod.

Garfield beams at me. I swear, this kid loves Conner as much as I do. We sit for awhile, the guys enjoying their sodas while I drink some juice. We crack a couple of jokes and Gar talks eagerly about school. I notice he avoids talking about the bus, but I'll ask him later, when Conner's not around, because he'll be embarrassed if I ask now.

Soon, I realize that we need to talk about something serious (what I was thinking about earlier).

"Gar," I begin. "There's something that we really need to talk about." I look at Conner and I can tell that he's ready too. "Yes?" The green-eyed boy replies, looking up at us. Con takes my hand and gives it an encouraging squeeze.

"Well, you see, with a new baby, the loft is going to be crowded. There's not going to be much room for us. So, Conner and I've decided that we're going to get a house."

He looks down at the ground and bites the inside of his cheek. "Oh," he swallows. "Okay. You and Conner are moving together. Am going to I stay with Uncle John?"  
I look at Conner. He has an amused smile on his face. I'm smirking. "Garfield," I say, causing the boy to look up. "Dad left when you were born. Our mom died in a car crash 4 years ago. Uncle John wouldn't take us in, and so I made it my responsibility to take care of you. Even if I'm going to have a baby, it's still my responsibility. And we want you to look for a house with us."

My brother's eyes light up, and he starts shouting, "Yes! Yes!" His enthusiasm is contagious and soon we're all laughing. Then my cell phone rings. I groan and answer it, going outside so Gar doesn't hear the conversation.

"Hello, Megan…" my uncle says through the phone menacingly.


	13. Chapter 13

Zatanna's POV:

Yesterday was supposed to be my first day of group therapy, but that plan's been changed. I hadn't really gotten out of bed for the first two days since I've been in here, except to go to the bathroom. So, when I got up yesterday, my legs were all shaky and they said that it was okay because I just had to get used to walking again. I mean, I didn't really walk much for two days, it's not like it was two months, but whatever. I did what they said to because there is no way that I'm going to be strapped down to a bed.

After I took the nine _thousand_ pills that they give me, we went to walk down to the therapy session. Halfway there, I started getting light headed. A few more steps, my legs gave out and I collapsed, nearly pulling the IV and the feeding tube out. Apparently I'm not strong enough to walk yet.

Long story short, I'm not allowed to walk anywhere anytime soon. Now I've got to be wheeled down to therapy, starting tomorrow, but Dinah is still coming by today.

I really don't feel like doing this today. Or any day.

Dinah knocks on the door, even though it's wide open and I can see who it is. I look up and she walks in. She looks the same as when I was 12. Her hair was still just as blond, eyes just as piercing, and skin just as fair.

"Hi, Zatanna. My name's Dinah Laurel Lance, in case you forgot," she greets with a wave. "It's good to see you again." I bite my lip. I don't want to be rude, but I don't want to see her again. "I know that you don't want to have to go through therapy again, but if you're going to beat this disorder, you're going to have to."

I cross my arms and roll my eyes. "I don't have an eating disorder."

She sits in one of the chairs near my bed, setting her bag down in the one next to her. "Zatanna, you're in denial. You first need to realize that you do. In order for you to actually beat this and get out of this hospital, you _hav_e to."

I don't want to be here, so I don't respond.

"Zatanna," she tries again, but I still don't answer. "Zatanna Sindella Zatara."

"What?" I snap. I don't want to do this. She looks pleased that she's finally got me to talk. "How are you today?"

"Annoyed," I reply, still not looking at her. "And why is that?"

"I don't want to be here, I don't want to do this, I'm not allowed to walk or use the internet. Should I go on?" I ask with an attitude.

She writes something down. "How do you feel about going to the group therapy?" I scoff, "It's stupid. I don't want to go."

"You haven't been there yet, have you?" I cross my arms, "No."

"Well how can you form an opinion about it if you haven't gone?" I bolt up, grab her arm and begin to shout, feeling the tears welling in my eyes, "Because! I don't have a disorder, I don't have issues, and I don't need- THIS!"

"Did you consider having someone else go with you? Maybe a parent, a friend, your boyfriend even?" I shake my head immediately. I don't even want to go, why would I make someone else? "Well, I think that you should consider it. It might make you feel more comfortable."

I scoff. "The only thing that will make me more comfortable is to go home." She sighs, "Zatanna, you're not going to make any progress if you have an attitude like that."

"Who says I want to make progress?" She narrows her eyes at me, "So, you don't want to get better?"

I throw my hands up. "There is nothing wrong with me!" Why does everyone keep saying that? I'd know if something was wrong with me…"

Dinah speaks up, this time louder, but not quite _forceful_, "Zatanna, it's not normal to skip meals every day. It's not healthy either."

"I've heard this all before. My mom said it! Dick said it, Artemis, Megan, Barbara, Wally, Conner, Dr. Strange, Dr. Thompkins…" I trail off. _Wow, have that many people told me? Maybe it's really not healthy…_

"Dr. Thompkins?" She questions. "My baby doctor," I reply instinctively. My voice is low and distracted. I'm still thinking…

"Oh, yes. Congratulations." The session continues, but I'm not really paying much attention. Maybe this isn't healthy, and I should try to give it a chance. She leaves and I think that I might just need an attitude adjustment. So, tomorrow, I'll go to group therapy without a problem…if someone's with me.

I pick up my phone and sigh when I don't see the 4g up in the corner anymore. My mom had my internet shut off. But whatever, that's not what I need it for.

A few rings and she picks up. "Hey, Barbara, can you do me a favor?"

Artemis' POV:

The doctor's office is nice. It's pretty quiet, except for the classical music playing faintly in the background. There are pictures, diagrams really, on the walls, but there's nothing too gross or graphic. It's nice and calming. I'm not as freaked out as I was.

The nurse, Margaret I'm almost positive her name was, bustles around the room, getting things out, writing things down. She's a busy lady. While she's running around the room, I can't help but think of Zee sitting here all alone. What did she do after she was weighed? Did she freak? I wish she would've told me! I would've been there with her.

Wally squeezes my hand and looks at me with understanding eyes. He knows that I'm thinking about Zatanna. I look at Barbara and see her sitting silently, staring off. She's been a lot calmer since she came home from visiting Zatanna yesterday. I'm surprised she actually went. I'm even more surprised that Zee called and asked.

"Everything all right?" Wally asks me quietly. I smile and nod, even though I'm concerned about Barbara, Zee, and my baby and everything else that's going on in my life. Everything's far from all right, but it's… okay for right now. He kisses my hand and I can't help but smile again.

"Okay, I'm done with everything here. Dr. Thompkins will be in shortly," Margaret says after writing something else down in her chart. "Thank you," I say as she leaves.

It's quiet for a few minutes as we wait for Dr. Thompkins.

"This is Zatanna's doctor?" Barbie asks, finally speaking. "Yeah," Wally replies, a little flustered. Barbara nods then stares off again.

"Are you okay," I ask her. She looks up, startled out of her thoughts. "Yep," she says popping the 'p' and returning to the normal Barbara. I'm glad. I kind of missed her bubbly self.

"So, are you excited?" She smiles widely. "I'm… anxious."

"Oh, come on, Arty. Relax. It's a baby that's inside of you. It's not going to bite."  
I try to smile, but it comes out a grimace. Dr. Thompkins saves me from having to reply by entering.

"Hello, Artemis, nice to finally meet you in person." I smile and shake his hand. "And who are these lovely people with you today?"

I smile at Wally. "This is my boyfriend- Wow, I love saying that - Wally." They shake hands.  
"So he's the father?"

"Uh…" I stammer. "Yes and no." He looks really confused, so Wally clarifies. "I'm not the father biologically."

"Oh, well. I'm glad that you've got a support system going. And hello…" he trails off, looking at Barbara. She smiles and shakes his hand. "Barbara Gordon. I'm one of Artemis' oldest friends."

"Wonderful! So, Artemis, lie down and lift your shirt some." I do as he tells me. He turns the machine on, asking me a few questions as he does. Some of them make me uncomfortable about having to answer in front of Barbara and Wally, but they're short questions.

Eventually he gets the machine to where it needs to be and tells me that the gel may be cold. It is. I gasp as I feel it touch my skin and squeeze Wally's hand.

The wand moves across my belly smoothly and soon Dr. Thompkins says that he's found it. We all look at the screen, and I can barely make out the tiny silhouette of a baby. My baby. It's beautiful.

"Look, Wally! Look! It's so tiny..." Barbie grabs my hand as Wally squeezes the other.  
"And apparently around… eight weeks gestation," Dr. Thompkins informs us.

Wally's smiling so big. "Our baby, Wally. That's our baby." If possible, his smile widens and he kisses me.

"My little niece or nephew…" Barbara speaks up. When I look at her, I see tears in her eyes. "It's so precious, Arty."  
"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" the doctor asks. I nod and he presses a button. There's a whooshing sound in the room.

When Dr. Thompkins stops the heartbeat, Wally helps me sit up, and I adjust my shirt. "So, Artemis, there is a few things that we need to go over." I nod; he looks down at my chart."Your blood pressure is a little higher then I'd like, but it's nothing to be too worried about right now. Just try to keep your stress level down. Also, I'm going to prescribe some prenatal vitamins and folic acid. It's important that you take them every day."

"Okay," I say with a nod. I can do that. "Anything else?"  
"No. Do you have any questions for me?"

"When can we find out the gender," Barbara blurts out. Dr. Thompkins chuckles. "I was expecting that question. Any time between 15 to 20 weeks, it mainly depends on the positioning of the baby."

"Oh, so Zee might be able to find out soon." I mutter. "How is Miss Zatara doing?"

"She's still in the hospital, but she's doing better," Barbara answers. "That's excellent. I should be going up to the hospital to do her next ultrasound, now that the insurance is all cleared up."

I smile. Zee will like that.

"Okay, Artemis, anything else?" I shake my head. I think that I should be okay. "Your baby is in great condition, great health. Just schedule another appointment and I'll see you then."

Megan's POV:

_"Hello, Megan," my uncle says through the phone menacingly. "What do you want?"_

_"Well, for starters, I don't want a niece who disrespects me like that." I roll my eyes. "Oh, really? I can't help you with that." I pull the phone away from my ear to hang up, but his voice stops me._

_"Don't hang up, Megan. I just want to get together for dinner sometime this week." I scoff, seeming very out of my usual attitude, "And why would you think I would want to have dinner with you?"_

_"I've heard some things about a certain girl wanting some money for some bills, and possibly a new car." I narrow my eyes, even though he can't see me. I must have picked that up from Artemis… But seriously, he's going to use bill money, money we need to survive, as a bargaining tool?_

_"Yes, Megan," he says haughtily, like he knew that I was thinking about that. "I'll do whatever it takes." I bite my lip angrily. It starts to bleed. "Fine," I cave. "We can meet Friday, 7:30 at Red Robin."_

_He starts to say something, but I hang up. Either he'll be there, or he won't, I don't care._

It's Friday. It's also 7:20, so I have Garfield and we're on our way to Red Robin. When we get there, my uncle is already at a table with his blonde trophy wife. He looks so disgusted at being here. Gar and I walk over.

"I didn't say to bring him," Our uncle says when he sees Gar with me. "Yeah, well I didn't say to bring _that,_" I say, looking at _her_. She gasps and Uncle John says, "Megan, don't talk about your Aunt that way."

"Don't talk about my brother like he's not here." He looks at me, but doesn't say anything, just gestures for us to sit. Dinner is awkward at best by the time food arrives. Garfield's trying not to do anything that will annoy Uncle John, and my uncle better hope that he doesn't say anything to Gar that makes him upset. Karen, the beach blonde, giggles at the occasional comment my uncle makes about the restaurant or the food, but doesn't say much else. It seems that she finally got through her head that I don't her or being here.

For a dinner with my uncle and Karen, this is going well. Until my "aunt" makes a comment about Gar's hair needing to be cut. He likes his auburn hair to be a little long. Her hand is on his head, touching his hair.

"Mind your business," I say to her, and her hand immediately goes down.

"Megan. Marie. Morse." my uncle begins to reprimand, but I ignore him. "Don't you ever put your filthy hands on my brother again."

"JOHN!" she shrieks, as I rise to stand. "Sit down you stupid red-haired bitc-"

"Forget you," I toss at him. "I showed up. Now, give me the money for the bills." He pauses and I stand. "Sit down, Megan. We're having a family dinner."

I sigh. "We couldn't be any less of a family if we tried." Garfield looks up at me, his bright green eyes wide and pleading. So I sit reluctantly. My uncle smiles and I just glare at him. It's awkward again as we sit eating.

"So Megs, I hear you're pregnant-" My uncle begins, only to have me cut him off "Who is your source in all of this?" He chuckles.

"Mind your business." He mimics, "Anyways, I wanted to know if this was true." I just keep quiet.

"What, do you really expect me to answer, after what you did? I was 12 without my parents, having to take care of a 7 year old brother, without money, and without you. So what do you want from me? A begging plea for your help? Honestly, I have Gar, Conner Kent, and Clark & Lois Kent's support so I don't need or want yours."

And for the first time ever John Jones the play boy idiot/jerk of an uncle, was speechless.


End file.
